The Ultimate Pokemon Coordinator!
by wave3436
Summary: Pokemon Coordinators from the anime and 3 OC's compete for the ultimate title. Contains ContestShipping, and IkariShipping
1. Prologue

The world of Pokémon! A world filled with majestic and powerful creatures. A world containing beautiful landscapes, created by these Pokémon no less.

In this world, human beings were given the ability to form a bond with these creatures to help them with everyday life, become friends with these creatures, or even battle with them to see who the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world is.

But there a distinct few who don't want to be the best trainer by merely battling their opponents and get 8 Gym badges. These people look at Pokémon like models. They will train them to make their moves look stunning, they will use poffins to improve their looks, and they will compete to win ribbons in a competition to bring out the best co-ordinator in the region.

This form of competition has existed for a few decades ,with its origins coming from the Hoenn region, and has brought in hundreds of participants, guests, and patrons to watch the event from all over the world.

However, what if there was a competition to see who the ultimate co-ordinator on the planet is?

This event takes place every four years, as a sort of symbolism for the next generation of co-ordinators, and is held in Slateport City from the Hoenn region.

The only rule is that the competitors must have either won a Grand Festival or made at least Semi-Finals in the competition.

320 competitors have signed up for this event, and it will be a competition for the ages.


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

*Slateport City*

Today is the first day of the tournament, and people have arrived from all over the world to bear witness to this major event.

At the port, the ferry that contains all the competitors, has just docked in Slateport City. This ferry is as wide as the Titanic, and is just as long.

When the plank was lowered, one of the first competitors to get off the Ferry was a Brunette wearing a red bandana on her head, covering most of her hair. She wore a red/blue shirt with a white Pokeball symbol on the back, as well as blue skinny jeans. She appeared to be in her early 20's with blue eyes and white gloves.

"I can't believe I am here. This is so amazing!"

The person was squealing in excitement before calming down.

Her name is May . Haruka, daughter of the Petalburg City gym leader Norman, and winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival years before.

As she took a seat on one of the many benches provided, she heard someone walking towards her. When she turned her head, she was overcome with joy.

"So it looks like you showed up after all."

This person had green hair, a green jacket with a purple shirt under it, and was carrying a red rose. He looked to be the same age as May.

"Of course I would, this is a big deal for Co-Ordinators like us." Said May

Drew then handed May the rose, smiling.

"I know. For some reason though, this brings back memories of when we first met. I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because this is the city where we are competing for this huge title, and this is also where we first met." Said May

"Oh yeah, this is where we first met each other." Said Drew chuckling

They both then laughed for a little bit before they stopped.

"Good times." Said May

"Definitely. Let's give it our all okay?" said Drew holding out his hand.

"Absolutely." Said May as she grabbed Drew's hand.

They both blushed in embaressment before they let go.

"This is awkward." Said May

"Agreed… I'm just going to go now." Said Drew

They both then slowly walked away from each other.

Later that day, May walked over to one of the Slateport restaurants, looking like one of the Battle Restaurants she encountered in Sinnoh.

"Hey May!" shouted Dawn

Dawn had her blue hair curled into a ponytail, black gloves on her hands with pink Great Ball symbols on the front, a pink T-Shirt, and blue jeans, she was at least a year younger than May.

"Oh my goodness, hey Dawn." Said May

They both hugged for a few seconds.

"How have you been?" asked Dawn

"I've been doing good, and you?" asked May

"I've been doing okay. I got invited to this tournament because I won the Sinnoh Grand Festival."

"That's awesome to hear! I won the Hoenn Grand Festival."

"That's fantastic!"

May then had a smirk on her face.

"So… Find anyone yet in your life."

Dawn then began to blush crimson red.

"I.I.I."

"Who is it?"

May then began to tickle Dawn's stomach.

"OKAY, OKAY, I'll tell you!" shouted Dawn in-between laughter.

May stopped tickling Dawn and Dawn took a breath to calm down.

"It's Paul."

"I see. How'd that happen?"

"Long story."

May then patted Dawn on the back with a smile.

"Well, glad to hear you found someone that cares for you."

Dawn then had an annoyed look on her face.

"So how's Drew?"

May then stepped back and her face was turning red in embarrassment.

"You didn't, did you!"

May then lowered her head.

"Yes."

"Congrats!" said Dawn

"Now come on let's get something to eat."

Once they found a seat, a waiter delivered the two co-ordinators Octillery Pasta.

"This is delicious." Said May

"Agreed." Said Dawn

"Get lost!"

Dawn then heard some yelling coming from a table a few meters away.

"What's up with that noise over there?" asked Dawn

May took a look at what Dawn was talking about and responded.

"Looks like there's a couple being harassed over there."

At the table, there was a young man with messy brown hair, a black T-shirt and was wearing black jeans. He was also carrying a scabbard on his back. The girl he was with had straightened black hair, a green tank top, and was wearing a pair of skinny jeans. They looked to be in their 20's and getting harassed by two huge men.

"Your girlfriend insulted us, it's time to pay up!" shouted one of the men.

"Yeah, it's time for a ketchup surprise."

The girl was hiding behind the man in fear.

May was about to get out of her seat, but Dawn stopped her.

"Don't do it May, it's not worth it."

The two men sent out two Houndooms and sent them to attack the couple.

"This won't do… Trish step aside." Said the brown haired man.

Trish then walked a couple steps back as the man pulled a sword out of his scabbard.

"Zero. Slash their expectations."

The Houndooms were sent flying into their owners, resulting in them getting thrown out of the building.

"Who the heck is that man? And what did he just do?" asked Dawn

May then took a closer look at the man and noticed that he had a Lucario in front of him.

The man tossed a small bag of money to one of the waiters.

"That should be enough to cover the damages and food we ordered."

He then put the sword back in its Scabbard and Lucario returned.

"Come on Trish, let's go."

He held out his hand to Trish.

She grabbed his hand and as they were about to walk out, May and Dawn stopped them.

"You really are strong sir, who are you?" asked Dawn

The man then let go of Trish's hand and smiled.

"My name is David, and it's best you don't know that much more. There is someone entering this contest that is worse than me. His name is the Black Greninja."

After David said that, everyone in the restaurant except for May and Dawn gasped.

"He's here? Why is he here? He is so strong!"

"Who is this Black Greninja?" asked Dawn

"It's best you don't know... Umm..." said Trish

"Dawn."

"Nice to meet you Dawn, I am Trish."

"I'm May."

"Nice to meet you May."

Trish then shook their hands, while David bowed to them as a sign of respect.

As David and Trish walked out….

"Hey David, watch where you're going!" shouted May

David then slipped on a banana peel and fell on his behind.

"My humblest apologies."

Trish was looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Silly David."

Trish helped him back to his feet and they walked away.

"Whatever that guy may be, he sure is a klutz." Said Dawn chuckling

"Maybe so. But there's something up with this guy." Said May

"Yeah, like why would this Trish girl hook up with him?"

"Who knows?"

May then shrugged as they paid for their food and headed out to the Contest Hall.


	3. Chapter 2: Registration

*Slateport Contest Area*

The area where this contest will take place in is enormous. It looks like the Roman Coliseum, with windows on the side of the walls; the building is almost 30 feet tall and is shaped like a circle with a huge roof over it.

"I don't know why, but this brings back memories of when Ash competed in the Ever Grande Conference back in Hoenn." Said May

As they went inside to register, they saw that the reception area was filled with so many Co-Ordinators. All of them were people they never met before.

After they registered, they went to the changing room to prepare for the competition.

Once they exited, they looked similar to the clothing they wore in the Wallace Cup, with the exception of Dawn wearing a black ribbon on the front.

After they took a seat, they noticed that Trish was sitting in front of them.

"Hey Trish." Said May

"Hello again May." Said Trish

"Why are you here? Isn't this a competition where the best Co-Ordinators compete?" asked Dawn

"Yes. But I made semi-finals in the Unova Grand Festival."

"Really? Cause you don't look the part."

Trish didn't change her attire for the competition; she looked the same as when she was in the restaurant.

"Beauty Queen." Said Trish

"Anyways, where is David?"

"He isn't competing. He just comes to these to support me."

"I see… So what can you tell us about the Black Greninja?" whispered May

Trish then sighed before she responded.

"He is a strong Co-Ordinator. That's all I can describe." Said Trish

"I don't think they need to know any more."

May and Dawn then noticed a person walking towards them.

This person was dressed in similar attire to May, except she had a purple coloured dress, and a Yin-Yang necklace around her neck. She also had red hair straightened out and cascading to her neck.

"Oh hey, Suzy." Said Trish

"Hey Trish."

"So I take it you two are May and Dawn?"

"Yes." Said May

"Absolutely." Said Dawn

"Nice to meet you. I'm not that great of a Co-Ordinator, but I was able to make it to the semi-finals in Hoenn, so that's why I am here."

"Well that's good to hear." Said May

"Best of luck to the both of you. See ya later."

Suzy then walked back to her seat.

"She's a nice person." Said Trish

"I get that, but she looks so familiar." Said May

"Nice to see you again Dawn."

Dawn turned her head and saw that Nando was there with Kenny.

"Hey DD." Said Kenny

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Said Dawn smiling

"We both managed to get semi-finals in the Sinnoh Grand Festival." Said Kenny

"That is correct, now we are given this opportunity to compete once again." Said Nando

"Can't forget about me." Said Zoey

Zoey then got out of her seat and joined Dawn and the others.

"I won the Grand Festival before you Dawn, so I will enjoy the chance to compete against you once again."

"Me too Zoey. Me too."

Ursula was sitting on one of the benches polishing one of her Pokeballs, dressed in her old attire.

"But it's not just us here Dawn." Said Trish

"Some of the competitors here are veteran Co-Ordinators."

"But how can that be? I thought this was a competition for us!" shouted Dawn

"It is. But the rules allow veteran Co-Ordinators to compete for a shot as well. It's fair game."

Dawn then lowered her head in sadness.

"But if you were able to make it to the finals Dawn, you should have no difficulties with these old farts."

Dawn then raised her head.

"Thanks Trish."

"What a crybaby. This isn't the little leagues Mermaid, this is the major league."

Dawn then turned her head to see a man wearing a gray jacket with a white T-shirt underneath, black jeans and looked muscular.

"Who do you think you are!" shouted Zoey

"Name's Frank and I'm from the Kalos Region." Said Frank

"Listen, I am just telling your friend over there the truth. This is a big competition and if you can't control your emotions you shouldn't be here."

"You think you're so tough making fun of girls?"

Frank and the others turned their heads to see a 6 foot man, wearing a two piece black suit with a white undershirt and red tie, as well as a black diamond shield with holes in the eyes and mouth.

"It's him!" shouted Kenny scared

Nando was also terrified at the sight of this person.

"Nando, Kenny, what's wrong?" asked Dawn concerned

"That's the Black Greninja." Said Kenny

May and Dawn were stunned after hearing what Kenny said.

Frank got out of his seat and walked away.

"What's his problem?" asked Zoey

The Black Greninja walked over to where Dawn and her friends were.

"Thanks for standing up for me." Said Dawn

"Whatever. What that person said is just to tell you like it is. Don't get any ideas, I will defeat you in the tournament and will enjoy it."

"Oh yeah, well you'll have us to deal with!" shouted Zoey

Nando put his hand on Zoey's shoulder.

"Zoey, don't. Not here." Said Nando

"I know it's easy to rip your claws into him for attacking our friend, but this is not the place."

Zoey then sighed.

"I understand." Said Zoey

"Nice to see you again Nando. Make it interesting this time." Said Black Greninja

The Black Greninja then went back to his seat.

Nando took his hand off of Zoey's shoulder and faced Dawn.

"Do you two know each other?" Asked Dawn

Nando shook his head.

"Not in that context, we met each other once before. But it was a humiliating defeat." Said Nando

"That man was the reason I almost quit being a Co-Ordinator."

"I never faced him, but I did see his match with Nando. After watching his defeat, I was terrified at the thought of fighting him." Said Kenny

"If this guy almost caused you to quit Nando, he must be a big threat." Said Dawn

"I'm not going to quit because of someone like that, I already went through that once before."

Dawn and her friends turned their heads to see Drew crossing his arms.

"I will not let a cocky Co-Ordinator like him get in the way of a competition I enjoy. People like him sicken me." Said Drew

Harley overheard this while polishing his Cacturne hat.

"So I am going to go out there and win."

Just then, an announcement came over the intercom.

"ATTENTION ALL CO-ORDINATORS! THE PRELIMINARY ROUND IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! GET YOUR POKEMON READY AND AWAIT YOUR SIGNAL!"

The intercom then went dead.

There was silence in the room; everyone was waiting for the competition to start.

*Main room*

The stadium was packed with thousands of fans, cheering and shouting in anticipation for the competition to begin.

When the lights began to dim and the spotlight appeared on center stage. The audience began to quiet down.

The host for the event: Marian appeared on stage and the spotlight was shifted to her.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Ultimate Co-Ordinator competition!"

"Today is a big day for Co-Ordinators young and old as they will compete for this illustrious title. So let's not waste any more time and introduce our judges."

A second spotlight came on to reveal the judges.

"First off, the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee: ."

"Our second judge is Mr. Sukizo."

"And finally, our third and final judge is the Slateport City Nurse Joy!"

The crowd then applauded.

"Now that we have all this out of the way, it's time to start this competition!"


	4. Chapter 3: Preliminary Round

*Contest arena*

The contest to become the Ultimate Coordinator had begun with a Coordinator from Pallet Town who started the competition off with an Eevee.

After various Coordinators performed their preliminary act…

"Next up is a woman from Kanto who placed 3rd in the Sinnoh Grand Festival. Jessalena!" shouted Marian

Jessalena came out the entrance door and was dressed in a similar outfit she had during the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She was wearing large circle shaped glasses around her purple eyes, had her hair in a wavy pattern and was holding a Pokeball with a heart shape on the top.

"Come on out Gourgeist!" shouted Jessalena

She threw her Pokeball into the air and it opened, releasing a female Gourgeist with purple leaves around it.

"Gourgeist use Shadow Ball, then Psychic!"

Gourgeist shot a Shadow Ball into the middle of the leaves and then used Psychic to stop Shadow Ball from ascending any further. This also caused the leaves to rotating around the Shadow Ball, similar to the planet itself.

"Good, now Gourgeist. Finish this off with Charge Beam!"

Gourgeist flew into the air and aimed her Charge Beam at the Shadow Ball covered in leaves. When the Charge Beam hit, it resulted in the Shadow Ball exploding, creating fireworks in the air.

The audience was loudly cheering after seeing Jessalenas' performance.

*Coordinator Waiting Area*

May and Dawn had just finished witnessing Jessalenas' performance and were shocked.

"She has really improved since our last battle." Said Dawn

"Agreed." Said May

"Is she really that good? "Asked Trish

"Granted, that performance was fantastic. But I don't think it's enough to advance past preliminaries."

"I'm not sure about that Trish. Compared to the acts before her, she's fantastic. I don't think she has much to worry about." Said Suzy, spinning a Pokeball on her finger.

Jessalena came back into the room after her performance and took a seat on the bench.

"Good job Jessalena on your performance. " Said Suzy

Jessalena then smiled

"Thank you. I have plenty more where that came from in this tournament."

Dawn then walked over to Jessalena.

"You have really improved since last time we competed Jessalena. I am excited to compete against you in the ring again." Said Dawn

"Thanks Twirpette."

Meanwhile, the Black Greninja was polishing a Love Ball and overheard the conversation, while Nando was glaring at him in suspense.

The next couple of Coordinators were nobodies from the Hoenn region who had Poison type Pokemon on them.

"Next up is Dawn!" shouted Marian

Dawn ran out onto the stage and began her performance.

"Come on out Lopunny!" shouted Dawn

She threw a Pokeball up into the air, releasing a Lopunny and a lot of stars behind her.

"Lopunny, use Jump Kick!"

Lopunny began to fly towards the stars and kicked each and every one of them, releasing cosmic dust all over the arena.

"Now Lopunny, use Blizzard!"

Lopunny fired her Blizzard attack into the air, resulting in the arena getting colder.

"Allright Lopunny, finish this off with Sunny Day!"

Lopunny nodded her head and performed her Sunny Day attack, thawing the area and creating a beautiful rainbow in the air.

The audience applauded as Dawn left the arena.

"That was amazing." Said May

"Yeah, that was good." Said Trish

"She's not too bad." Said Frank shrugging

"Oh come on Frank, she did great." Said Suzy nudging Franks' shoulder

Frank then let out a deep sigh.

"You're right. She did do well in that performance."

Ursula was glaring at the screen.

"DeeDee can't be that good. That has to be a trick." Said Ursula in her head.

"I'm impressed Dawn, you really have improved since Sinnoh." Said Nando smiling

"Yeah, Deedee did great." Said Kenny

"Of course she did."

Kenny turned his head and saw a blue haired woman in the shadows before disappearing.

"Something wrong Kenny?" asked Zoey

"It's nothing."

"Dawn is pretty good. But let's see if it's enough to advance." Said Drew

As Dawn returned to the room to be congratulated by her friends, the Black Greninja got out of his seat and proceeded to leave.

"Next up is the Black Greninja." Shouted Marina

The audience then booed in reaction to the announcement of the Black Greninja appearing on stage.

The Black Greninja walked on stage holding a Love Ball in his hand.

"Nessy, show them my aggression."

He threw the Love ball onto the stage, revealing a Lapras.

"Mist."

Upon hearing its trainer's request, Lapras tilted her head to the ceiling and began to emit its Mist attack, covering the arena in the fog.

"Nessy, begin plan Elsa."

All of a sudden, the mist around the arena began to light up in a light blue color, as if Lapras was shooting off Ice Beam.

This attack continued for a few minutes until the Black Greninja called off the attack.

When the mist was cleared from the arena, the audience was stunned at what they saw.

Lapras had large angel-like wings made out of ice; a crown on her head also composed of ice and was standing on what appeared to be a pedestal made out of her Ice Beam attack.

"Mission:Complete." Said the Black Greninja as he returned Lapras to the Love Ball

As he left the stage, the audience cheered.

"I can't believe this, he was able to turn his Lapras into an angel!" shouted Dawn in shock

"This is insane." Said May scared

"So this is the power of that guy? What a joke." Said Frank

Dawn clenched her fists and turned towards Frank.

"A joke! A joke! Did you see his act! I have never seen someone do that before, and he was able to turn that crowd to his side in just one act!" shouted Dawn

"Dawn, calm down. Shouting about it isn't going to help your performance." Said Nando

Dawn took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You're right Nando. I'm sorry for yelling, but I am terrified of this guy after what he just did." Said Dawn

"Dawn, I get that. But we can beat him." Said Trish

The Black Greninja walked into the room and took a seat at his usual spot.

"If you think that's all I got, you are solely mistaken." Said the Black Greninja

*Later*

May walked on stage and began her performance.

"Go, Glaceon!" shouted May

She threw her Pokeball into the air and released Glaceon.

"Glaceon, use Shadow Ball and Ice Shard!" shouted May

Glaceon nodded her head to May's request and shot a Shadow Ball up into the air and then fired Ice Shard at it, creating a frozen Shadow Ball with spikes coming out of it.

As it descended towards the ground…

"Glaceon, use Iron Tail!"

Glaceon then jumped into the air and aimed her Iron Tail at the Shadow Ball, destroying it and creating an Aurora Borealis like effect in the air.

Glaceon then descended to the ground and completed the performance.

May walked back to the waiting room, where her friends congratulated her.

"That was amazing May!" said Dawn in excitement

"Great job May." Said Drew smiling

"If that's what you can do for a prelim, I am excited to see what you can do in the later rounds." Said Trish

"Thanks guys." Said May smiling

**Later**

Drew was the next to perform, and completed his performance with his Roserade.

Following that was Kenny, who performed with his Empoleon, and then Zoey with her Glameow.

After a bunch of nobodies performed, Nando appeared on stage and began his act with his Kricketune, followed by Ursula and her Flareon, and then Suzy with her Shiny Delcatty.

(A/N: I skimmed through their performances because it would take forever to cover them all.)

"Next up is Frank!" shouted Marina

"Wish me luck." Said Frank

He then got out of his seat and walked towards the arena.

"All right people, it's time. Time to rock!" shouted Frank as he threw his Pokeball into the air.

"Wow that's pathetic." Said May face palming

The Pokeball opened up to reveal a Chesnaught charging towards the ground like a Homing Attack.

"Chestnaught, start off with a Missile combo."

Chesnaught nodded his head and fired a Pin Missile attack into the air followed by a Seed Bomb attack, creating a big explosion of lights in the stadium.

"Now Chesnaught, use Dragon Claw."

Chesnaught jumped into the air and used Dragon Claw to slash through the remains of his earlier attack, creating miniature explosions in the process, but also leaving the audience amazed at the same time due to the Dragon Claw attack blending in with the earlier attack.

"Finish it Chesnaught." Said Frank as he turned around

Chesnaught curled himself into a ball and charged at the ground.

When he landed, the remains of his attack hit the arena, creating Roses in the process.

Frank returned Chesnaught to its Pokeball and walked off the stage as the crowd roared in applause.

When he returned to the waiting room, Suzy was waiting at the entrance.

"Great job Frank." Said Suzy smiling

"Thanks, Suzy." Said Frank patting her head and smiling

Frank turned his head and noticed that May and her friends were surprised at his performance.

"That's the power of Chesnaught for you." Said Frank as he walked back to his seat

When he took his seat, the Black Greninja spoke.

"Impressive performance, I hope there's more than that though."

Frank smirked.

"Yeah? Well here's hoping that you show your face one of these days."

Black Greninja didn't respond.

"Something seems odd about that guy." Said Trish in her head

Trish just shrugged it off and walked towards the arena.

"Our final competitor is Trish!"

Trish walked out onto the stage, holding a Moon Ball in her hand.

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"You can do this Trish. I can do this." Said Trish in her head.

She tossed her Moon Ball into the air, revealing a Shiny Espeon.

"Espeon, start this off with Shadow Ball."

Espeon tilted her head to face the ceiling and shot a Shadow Ball into the air, before stopping it's ascension with its Psychic abilities.

"Now Espeon, enlarge that Shadow Ball with Psychic."

Espeon began to glow with Psychic energy as the Shadow Ball enlarged to the size of a yoga ball.

"Now jump into the air and complete with Morning Sun!"

Espeon then jumped into the air and began her Morning Sun attack, combining with the Shadow Ball and transformed it into a mini Sun for a few seconds before it decreased in size and created fireworks in the air.

Espeon landed on the ground and the audience cheered.

Trish then smiled and returned Espeon to its Moon Ball.

When she walked back to the waiting room, May, Dawn and Suzy were waiting.

"That was fantastic." Said Dawn, giving her a high-five.

"That was a really good performance." Said May

"Great job Trish." Said Suzy smiling

"Thanks girls." Said Trish

Before they could continue their conversation however, Marina appeared on the television.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for watching the preliminary rounds. After talking it over with the judges, we have decided out of 320 competitors the Top 32 to advance to Round 1!"

The audience then applauded.

"Turn your head to the screen." Said Marina

Some of the Coordinators were terrified, including Dawn who was sweating.

The screen was covered in purple cards for a few seconds before revealing the Top 32.

The cards spun around to reveal:

Kenny

Dr. Abby

Dawn

Rebecca

Frank

Timmy Grimm

Harley

Wallace

Drew

Robert

Kelly

Ursula

Jessalena

Fantina

Jasmine

Mario

Black Greninja

Yuma

Lila

Allegra

Krys

Solidad

Suzy

Anthony

Janet

May

Princess Salvia

Trish

Johanna

Nando

Zoey

Grace

"That concludes the preliminary rounds! Stay tuned for Round 1."

The audience then cheered.

As the eliminated Coordinators went home, the ones remaining were getting ready for their rounds to begin.

"I didn't think some of the veteran Coordinators we would be fighting would be people we knew years before." Said May

"Agreed." Said Dawn

Dawn then walked over to Kenny.

"Hey DeeDee." Said Kenny

"Hey Kenny. Listen, I just wanna wish you luck in your match." Said Dawn holding out her hand

Kenny smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Thanks DeeDee, I am going to need it. Good luck in your match as well." Said Kenny

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 4: Kenny vs Dr Abby

** Waiting Room **

In the waiting room, Kenny was staring at a wall, waiting for his match to begin.

"I can do this. I trained so hard for this." Kenny said in his head.

*Flashback*

After failing to make it past the preliminary rounds back in Sinnoh, Kenny was training his Empoleon nonstop.

One night in his house's backyard, he had finished training his Empoleon for the day and returned it to his Pokeball.

As Kenny sat on a bench…

"This is so hard. All this effort, and what is it worth in the end?" Kenny asked to himself.

Kenny tilted his head so that he could witness the night sky covered in stars, and the occasional shooting star that passes by.

"I don't know what to do anymore. What good am I as a Coordinator if I make a huge mistake like that? That's a mistake a rookie makes."

As Kenny stared out into the sky, he then remembered his friend Dawn, and her performance in the Grand Festival.

"I remember now. Deedee lost as well, but she was able to get stronger and make it to the finals."

He then got off the bench and smiled.

"If Deedee could take failure and turn it into success, I know I can too."

**End Flashback**

While Kenny was waiting for his match, May was talking to Trish and Suzy.

"So Trish, why did you become a Coordinator?" May asked to Trish

In response, Trish shrugged her shoulders.

"I became a Coordinator because I felt like it was the right thing for me." Trish said

"Yep. I became one because it was so pretty." Suzy said

"Well that's good to hear. I was originally going to be a Pokémon Trainer, but I fell in love with the idea of Pokémon Contests when I went to Rustboro City." May said with a smile on her face.

"Say, didn't you have an ex-boyfriend travelling with you and Dawn at some point?" Frank asked

May had an embarrassed look on her face in response, while Dawn had an annoyed look on her face.

"He's still in a region doing the same old stuff as he did before." Dawn said.

"Exactly." May said while Drew gave her a neck massage.

"If anything, it's probably for the best. Ash hasn't visited us in years, and I don't think he even cares enough to remember us in the first place." Drew said

Trish then turned her head to Dawn.

"Dawn, there's something I need to tell you about your mother Johanna, besides her being in the tournament. She's… " Trish said with concern in her voice.

Before Trish could finish her sentence, the intercom came on informing Kenny to appear on stage.

**Contest Arena**

"Welcome everyone to the first match of Round 1!" shouted Marina

The crowd then applauded.

"There are a couple new rules I want to mention before we begin though. First off, you are allowed to use Mega Evolutions at any time during the battle if you wish, and the second rule is that before the match begins there will be a wheel on screen determining whether the battle will be a Single or Double battle."

"Without further delay, let's begin!"

The crowd applauded once again as two more spotlights appeared on stage to reveal the contestants.

On the right, Kenny is wearing the outfit he wore during the Sinnoh Grand Festival.

While on the left, Dr. Abby was wearing a long purple dress and had her hair in a ponytail..

As both their pictures appeared on screen, the wheel began to spin.

Once the wheel stopped, it landed on single battles.

"Begin!" shouted Marina

The 5 minute timer appeared on screen, replacing the wheel.

"Go Empoleon!" Kenny shouted

He threw his ball in a curve, releasing his Pokémon.

"This will be interesting. Go Johnny!" Dr. Abby shouted

She threw her Pokeball up into the air releasing her Pokémon onto the field.

"Empoleon, use Flash Cannon!" Kenny shouted

Empoleon opened its beak and shot a Flash Cannon at Abby's Delcatty.

"Johnny, use Blizzard!"

Johnny jumped up in the air and aimed his Blizzard attack at the Flash Cannon, freezing the attack.

"Now use Iron Tail!"

Johnny's tail turned gray as Johnny charged towards the now frozen Flash Cannon.

"Empoleon, block the attack with Metal Claw"

Empoleon agreed to his trainer's command and started to use Metal Claw to break up the ice, causing some of the shards to hit Delcatty, resulting in Abby losing a bunch of points.

"Johnny, finish the attack!"

Despite getting hit by the shards, Johnny complied with his trainer's command and destroyed the frozen Flash Cannon, causing Kenny to lose a few points.

"All right Empoleon, use Drill Peck!"

Empoleon charged at Delcatty and then jumped into the air, spinning around, turning into a missile like object with the Drill Peck in the front.

"Johnny. Thunderbolt!"

Johnny then began to glow with electricity and fired it at Empoleon.

"Empoleon! Thunder Claw time!"

Empoleon stopped spinning and then used Metal Claw on the thunderbolt attack, transforming his claws into giant claws made out of thunder.

This caused Dr Abby to lose a lot of points. With only 1 minute remaining, Dr. Abby was feeling the effects of nervousness.

"Darn. Johnny, finish it with Blizzard!"

Johnny opened his mouth and fired Blizzard at Empoleon, freezing him in the process and resulting in Kenny losing a lot of points.

"Empoleon, you can break free! I know you can!" Kenny shouted

"Johnny, finish this with Solarbeam."

Johnny began to glow as he prepared a Solarbeam attack to finish Empoleon off.

"Fire!"

But just as the attack was about to hit Empoleon, he broke free from the ice and blocked the attack with his claws.

"All right Empoleon!"

"Darn." said Dr Abby

Empoleon then began to overpower Johnny and redirected the attack right back at him, but this time, it was filled with Electricity.

"TIME!" shouted Marina

Kenny and Dr Abby turned their heads to the screen, and saw the winner of the match.

"The winner of this match… Is Kenny!"

The crowd then roared in applause.

"Yes!" Kenny shouted in excitement

Dr. Abby lowered her head and sighed before returning Delcatty to its Pokeball.

"Great job Kenny. You deserve it." Dr. Abby said

"Thanks Dr. Abby." Kenny said

**Waiting Room**

"Great job Kenny." Dawn said smiling

"Yeah, your friend did well." Trish said

"He's okay." Suzy said

The Black Greninja was sitting in his spot, when some random person tried to pry off his mask.

However, when the Black Greninja noticed this, he grabbed the random and threw him over his shoulder and over to where May and her friends were.

"Clean-up on aisle D." The Black Greninja said while crossing his arms.

"What's the D stand for?" Dawn asked.

"If you have to ask, you belong in the same aisle." The Black Greninja responded.

Just then, the screen came on to reveal the next two competitors: Dawn and Rebecca.

"Good luck Dawn." Zoey said

"Agreed, may you be given the greatest of luck in this match." Nando said

Dawn then giggled.

"Thanks guys, but I will be fine. No need to worry." Dawn said as she left the waiting room to head to the arena.

When she walked down the hallway, she saw Kenny running towards her with his hand in the air. Dawn gave him a high-five as she walked to the arena.


	6. Chapter 5: Dawn vs Rebecca Double Match

Contest Arena

The match between Dawn and Rebecca was about to begin.

Dawn had a smile on her face and her hands to her sides, waiting to start the match.

Rebecca was a Coordinator from Sinnoh who had short blue hair, in a messy pattern, a crown on top of her head, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink dress in a similar pattern to Fantina.

"Bring it on!" Dawn shouted

"Likewise, it's time to show the world my star!" Rebecca shouted in response.

Waiting Room

Ursula had her arms crossed and appeared to have an angry look on her face.

"DeeDee can act as confident as she wants, but it doesn't matter. She only beat me last time because I slipped up." Ursula said in her mind

"This time I won't fail."

Contest Arena

As both their pictures appeared on screen, the wheel began to spin clockwise for a few seconds before landing on the selected form of battle.

"This time the round will be a single battle. You may now begin!" Marina shouted with excitement.

"Go Shuckle!" Rebecca shouted as she threw a Pokeball into the air releasing her Pokemon.

"Flame on!" Dawn shouted as she threw her Pokeball into the air, releasing a Typhlosion onto the field.

After releasing their Pokemon, the wheel on the screen was replaced with a five minute timer.

"Shuckle, use Withdraw!" Rebecca shouted

Shuckle responded and got into its shell.

"Very well. Typhlosion, use Double Team!" Dawn shouted

Typhlosion then created four additional clones, looking like a straight line of Typhlosions.

"Shuckle, you just keep using Withdraw!" Rebecca shouted

"Typhlosion, use Gyro Ball! Typhlosion clones, use Flame Wheel!" Dawn shouted

The clones of Typhlosion coated themselves in flames, but instead of charging at Shuckle, they got behind the main Typhlosion.

"Now Typhlosion, it's time to rise to the stars!"

The main Typhlosion charged towards the Shuckle with Gyro Ball, while the clones were increasing it's speed, similar to a rocket engine.

"Shuckle, use Power…"

But before Rebecca could finish her command, Shuckle was struck by the Flame Wheel / Gyro Ball combination and was knocked out.

"The winner is Dawn!" Marina shouted

Dawn returned Typhlosion to her Pokeball and raised her hands above her head.

"Congratulations Dawn, good luck" Rebecca said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Rebecca." Dawn responded smiling

Waiting Room

"I can't believe that brat won." Ursula said glaring at the screen.

Nando smiled and proceeded to speak.

"I knew she could do it, congratulations Dawn." Nando said

Zoey then nudged Nando's shoulder before looking directly at him.

"Of course she could do it; she made the Sinnoh finals after all." Zoey said with a smile on her face.

"I think she might have a chance to win the whole thing…"

Zoey and Nando turned their heads and saw that May said that.

"You really think so May?" Zoey asked

"Of course, she was able to beat me back in the Wallace Cup, and she almost beat you Zoey in the Sinnoh finals. So I think she has a great chance of winning." May said

"Of course she does, she is the daughter of a great Co-Ordinator after all." Lila said

The three of them turned their heads and saw Lila appear in the room.

"If someone like Johanna was able to become a great Coordinator, then I know that Dawn will surpass her one day." Lila said with a smile.

"Fascinating, but why are you here Lila? Didn't you retire as a Coordinator?" Suzy asked.

Lila then turned her head to face Suzy.

"Yes, but I was invited here so that I could test my skills against you guys. I've seen you in Pokemon Contests before."

Lila then noticed that Suzy carried a Love Ball in her hand and when she turned her attention back to Suzy, she had a glare in her eyes.

"How could I be so naïve…? You're the _Red Haired Huntress_, the Coordinator that crushed the competition like flies with your Shiny Delcatty. Well know this girl, there's more than one girl in this competition that has a Delcatty, and my Delcatty will take home the cake."

While Lila was speaking, Suzy was cleaning her glasses and when she finished speaking, Suzy put her glasses on.

"How about you put your skills where your mouth is?" Suzy responded

She got up out of her seat looking Lila straight in the eyes.

"If you are going to win this tournament then prove it in the ring. You're a Coordinator Lila, start acting like one."

She then took a seat and drank some bottled water she had placed next to her leg.

"Very well, see you in the ring." Lila said as she left the waiting room.

"Sorry about that Trish, but when I get put on the spot like that, I am going to fight back."

"I understand Suzy, its fine. Now then, before Dawn gets back I think its best I tell you guys what I mentioned earlier." Trish said while holding her hands on her lap.

May, Nando and Zoey walked over to Suzy and Trish so that they could hear what it was.

"There's a reason why Johanna and Lila entered this competition together. It's because…"

"Hey guys!" Dawn shouted as she came back from her match.

As Nando and Zoey went to go and congratulate Dawn on her victory, May stayed behind to tell Trish something.

"I know the reason you were going to tell us, and I think its best Dawn doesn't find out right now." May said before leaving to go and congratulate Dawn on her victory.

"So Frank, it looks like you're up next." Trish said.

Frank cracked his knuckles and then reached into one of his pockets to pull out a Pokeball.

"Yep, this won't be long. I'll be back soon Suzy." Frank said as he got out of his seat.

He gave Suzy a kiss on the head as he left the waiting area.

"Thanks guys, but I do want to talk to Trish as well, so let's go over to their spot." Dawn said

As they walked over to Trish and Suzy, Dawn took a seat next to Trish.

"What did you want to talk to me about Dawn?" Trish asked with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing major. I just wanted to talk to you about the Black Greninja. I think it might be Ash underneath that disguise. Or maybe even Paul." Dawn said

"What makes you say that?" Trish asked

"Because when I competed against Rebecca, I saw David in the audience cheering. Plus Paul sent me a message on my Poketch informing me that he will be here soon to take care of something. As for why I think its Ash, he's the only one not here right now. What do you think?"

Trish then smiled.

"All I will tell you Dawn is that you will be surprised when you see who the Black Greninja really is. If there's anything I learned from being with David is that you can never be sure what will happen until it happens, so just focus on what the present gives you or worry about what could happen." Trish responded.

Contest Arena

Frank had his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face as he waited for the match to begin.

His opponent was Timmy Grimm, a man who was wearing white gloves, had a black cape around his body, was wearing a white shirt with a blue bowtie near his neck, and he wore a black top hat covering his brown hair.

The wheel began to spin, and once again it landed on single battles.

"Begin!" Marina shouted

"Go Dusknoir!" Timmy shouted as he threw his ball into the air, releasing the Pokémon.

"Pathetic. Chesnaught, go." Frank said as he released Chenaught from his Pokeball.

The 5 minute timer appeared on the screen.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!"

Dusknoir appeared behind Chesnaught and hit Chesnaught in the back, resulting in Frank losing a few points.

"Take that!"

"Chesnaught, throw him into the air." Frank said with an annoyed tone.

Chesnaught compiled with his trainer's command and grabbed Dusknoir's Shadow Punch, threw him over his shoulder and tossed him into the air.

"Now finish this."

Chesnaught jumped into the air with an Energy Ball in his left hand, and a Wood Hammer on his right.

He then began to hit Dusknoir with these two attacks, and because of the stress Wood Hammer was putting on Dusknoir, he was unable to evade.

When they hit the ground, Dusknoir was knocked out.

"The winner is Frank!"

Frank returned Chesnaught to his Pokeball and tossed it back into his pocket.

"Good job Frank." Timmy said smiling

"Likewise." Frank responded.


	7. Chapter 6: Harley vs Wallace

Contest Arena

The audience was cheering like crazy. Despite it being many years since the Wallace Cup, Wallace still had a lot of fans, even to the point where he got sponsorship deals to advertise Pokemon Contests in other regions, such as Kalos and Unova. He was dressed in his usual outfit he wore for competitions: A white beret on top of his green hair, his purple pants with white dress shoes, and a white cape with green on the inside attached to his white sweater.

Harley on the other hand was wearing his usual attire of a Cacturne hat covering his purple almost dreadlock like hair, a black t-shirt and green jacket covering it, and green jeans with dark green on the sides of his pants.

"You have a chance to give up right now and face humiliation." Wallace said

But Harley just smirked.

"No way, I am not going to quit like a coward. Bring it on." Harley said

Waiting Room

"There's something odd about Harley." May said with a worried look on her face.

"He's facing a high ranked Coordinator in this round, and yet Harley is acting confident for some reason." Drew said in response.

Contest Arena

"This round will be a single battle. So without further delay, you may now begin." Marina said

Wallace raised his hands to the air and released his Pokémon: Milotic.

"Cacturne I choose you." Harley said tossing his Pokeball into the air.

"Begin!" Marina shouted

The 5 minute timer appeared on the screen below the portraits of Harley and Wallace.

"Milotic, create the scene."

Milotic used its tail to jump into the air and began to spin around, using the move Twister in the process. Once that was done, Milotic used its Aqua Ring attack to create a rainbow in the sky, resulting in Harley losing a few points.

Harley was crossing his arms in response to Milotic's attack.

"Interesting. Cacturne, hit the field with Pin Missile." Harley said.

Cacturne fired its Pin Missile attack all over the field, but Milotic was unaffected by it.

"What was so great about that…" Wallace said.

But before he could finish his sentence, his face turned into one of horror as he noticed the effects of Harley's attack.

"That's no ordinary Pin Missile!"

The Pin Missile attack was beginning to sprout vines from the top of its pins, merging with the Twister attack, transforming into a tornado of vines and causing Wallace to lose a few points in the process.

"Milotic use Hydro Pump!" Wallace shouted

"I don't think so. Cacturne aim your Bullet Seed at the top of the Twister!" Harley shouted

Cacturne complied with his trainer's command and hit the Twister with his Bullet Seed attack. When they hit, it snapped the vines apart and Milotic got hit by the debris, causing Wallace to lose a lot of points.

"Milotic, use Dragon Pulse on the vines!" Wallace shouted.

Milotic aimed its Dragon Pulse attack at the vines and was able to destroy them all, but it resulted in the Twister disappearing and Milotic falling to the ground, but Wallace noticed that Cacturne wasn't there.

The area was silent for a few seconds before Wallace looked into the sky and saw Cacturne charging at Milotic with a Needle Arm attack.

"Milotic, use Hydro Pump!" Wallace shouted

There was a minute left on the timer, it appeared that this would be the final move of the match.

Despite Hydro Pump being launched, Cacturne is still charging at Milotic and hasn't slowed down at all.

In the end, Cacturne manages to hit Milotic with Needle Arm and sends it into a wall, resulting in Milotic fainting.

"The winner is Harley." Marina said

The audience was in shock. Wallace had been defeated by a cosplayer and they couldn't believe it.

But when Wallace returned Milotic to his Pokeball…

"Congratulations Harley, you have defeated me in battle. Good luck in the future rounds." Wallace said smiling

With that, the audience roared in applause.

"Thanks Wallace." Harley said

Waiting Room

Everyone was in shock that Harley defeated Wallace, especially Drew and May.

"How could that guy win?" May asked

"I don't understand this either. This guy should have lost. What did he do?" Drew asked in response.

Drew then let out a deep sigh.

"Whatever, I guess we will have to deal with this later. I'll be back in a bit May, wish me luck." Drew said smiling

"Okay, good luck Drew." May said with a smile.

Drew left the waiting room to go to his match and passed by Harley on his way.

"What gives Harley, you were never this good." Drew asked

"I guess I got a lucky break." Harley said walking away.

Drew just shrugged it off and walked to the arena to face his opponent: Robert.


	8. Chapter 7: Drew vs Robert

Contest Arena

The match between Drew and Robert was about to start.

Drew was waiting to start the match, tapping his black shoe against the ground in annoyance.

There was a lot on his mind at the moment. He was competing in a large contest to claim a large title, he was stressed out beyond belief training his Pokémon for this contest, and now he is questioning how Harley got so strong so fast.

Robert on the other hand had a huge smile on his face, excited for his match. Robert had long blond hair, descending to his neck, where he wears an orange scarf. He is also wearing a purple suit with a white undershirt and buttons on the side, purple dress pants and wore brown loafers.

"Today's round will be a Double Battle!" Marina shouted into her microphone to the audience.

"Claydol, Milotic let's go!" Robert shouted with a British accent.

He threw his Pokeballs in the air, releasing his Pokémon.

Drew let out a deep sigh and grabbed two Pokeballs from his belt.

"Roserade, Masquerain, come on out." Drew said before throwing his Pokeballs into the air.

"Milotic, use Twister. Claydol, use Hyper Beam!"

Claydol prepared a Hyper Beam attack while Milotic shot a Twister attack at Drew's Pokemon.

"Masquerain, use Ice Beam! Roserade, use Toxic Spikes!"

Masquerain complied with Drew's command and fired an Ice Beam attack at the Twister, creating a tornado composed of ice, while Roserade fired Toxic Spikes all over the arena, while also hitting the ice tornado, poisoning it.

"Now Masquerain, use Silver Wind!"

Masquerain flapped its wings with enough force to slash through glass, slashing the tornado apart and hitting Claydol and Milotic with the poisoned ice shards, poisoning them in the process.

"What is that technique?" Robert asked

Drew then smiled in response.

"It's a little technique I call Poison Ice Thorns."

"Claydol is unable to battle!" Marina shouted

Robert's face turned to shock as he saw Claydol on the ground, fainted as he lost a lot of points.

"Very well, you want to play rough. I'll give you rough, Milotic use Twister!" Robert shouted

Milotic fired another Twister attack at the two.

"Allright guys, finish it!"

Robert then grinned.

"Milotic, get inside the Twister and use Iron Tail!"

Milotic nodded his head in response and jumped using its tail to get inside the Twister attack. When Roserade and Masquerain fired their attacks, Milotic sent them right back with Iron Tail. Roserade was fine, but Masquerain took poison damage and a direct hit from the Ice Beam.

"Finish off Masquerain!"

Milotic charged at Masquerain with an Iron Tail ready to finish it off.

"I didn't want to use this, but Roserade!" Drew shouted.

"Venom Drench!"

Roserade complied with his trainer's command and shot a tiny ball of poison from his mouth at Milotic, landing a direct hit.

"What good will that do? Milotic has Marvel Scale. You lose Drew." Drew said.

Milotic hit Masquerain in the face with the Iron Tail attack, sending into a wall and causing it to faint.

Drew lost a massive amount of points for that round due to his attacks being thrown back at him, and one of his Pokemon fainting.

"Only one minute left!"

"Milotic, use Twister!"

Milotic fired a Twister at Roserade, but was unable to evade and got hit, resulting in Drew losing points.

"Keep using that attack Milotic until it faints!" Robert shouted.

Milotic continued to fire Twisters at Roserade, getting knocked back due to the air currents and taking damage.

However, something was wrong. Milotic's attacks were doing less and less damage the more times Robert used it.

"This doesn't make any sense. Twister is not like Overheat." Drew questioned.

"Robert, do you not get it? Venom Drench lowers your attack, special attack stat and speed. Now Roserade, Leaf Storm!" Drew shouted.

"Get away Milotic!"

But Milotic was too exhausted from shooting multiple Twister attacks at its opponent. Even without Venom Drench, Milotic would still be unable to dodge the attack.

"Milotic is unable to battle!"

Drew and Robert took a look at the board to see who won. But the board showed them with the exact same amount of points remaining.

Marina walked onto the stage with her microphone to explain to the audience the situation.

"As you can see, the board displays both Coordinators having the same amount of points remaining. However, there is a winner of this round by having one point over the other."

"By one point…"

"The winner is…"

"Drew!"

After hearing the winner, the audience roared with applause.

"Good job Drew, you did a great job." Robert said

"Thanks Robert. You were a great challenge as well." Drew responded smiling.

Waiting Area

Drew returned from his match to be greeted by May.

"Congrats on winning your match Drew." May said with a smile.

"Thanks May." Drew responded with a smile as well.

As Drew went over to Dawn and the others, he noticed something odd.

"Wasn't Kelly and Mario supposed to be here? What happened to them?" Drew asked

"Kelly quit the tournament for some reason, and Mario didn't compete because he was off saving the princess." Suzy responded with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Which means Ursula and Jasmine will advance to the next round." Nando said, strumming his harp.

While Nando was strumming though, one of the contestants got up, clenching his fists, and walked over to Nando and his friends.

"Hey Peter Pan, can it with the harp, you're not good at it."

Nando just ignored what the man was saying and continued to strum. But Zoey was clenching her fists in response to that guy's complaint.

"You think you're so cool playing that harp. You're a loser who can't decide what he wants to be…"

Zoey had heard enough. She got up out of her chair and had a furious look in her eye.

"How about you leave him alone, you jerk! I don't see anyone here questioning what you do in your spare time, so what gives you the right!" Zoey shouted.

But before she could continue, Nando put his right arm on her shoulder.

"Zoey, it's all right. There's no reason to get upset at this guy. He's just trying to get you upset."

"Nando, you know how I feel when one of my friends is attacked like this. I'm not going to sit here and let him rip into you like this." Zoey said.

Nando then put his Mew harp back into his coat and used both his arms to turn Zoey around to face him.

"Listen. I know that you want to protect your friends, but getting mad at him is not the answer. You're better than this. It's not worth getting down to his level for this." Nando said with concern in his voice.

After hearing this, Zoey let out a deep sigh and began to speak again.

"You're right. I am better than this. Thank you Nando."

She then turned around to face the guy again.

"Losers." Said the man.

He then turned his attention to Suzy sitting in her chair.

"Hey darling, what's up?"

But Suzy just ignored what he had to say, resulting in the guy looking her straight in the eye.

"I said, hey darling, what's up!"

"I don't know, but your manners must be in the sky if you think this is how to treat a person." Suzy responded.

She then got up out of her chair to continue the conversation.

"You're nothing more than a snake trying to hide from the hawk. So why don't you get lost unless you want to see what happens when a hawk finds the snake."

The guy then returned to his seat pouting.

"So… What's this big secret? "Dawn asked.

"Like I said before Dawn, there's a reason your mom wanted to enter this contest. Don't you think there's a reason why Lila joined the same competition?" Trish asked Dawn.

"Oh, I get it. They want to compete against each other again." Dawn said with excitement.

But Trish's mood didn't change with Dawn's comment, almost as if that wasn't the big secret.

"You're close to figuring it out. What has your mom told you lately?"

"Well, aside from regular stuff , she did mention that she found my father and are trying to rekindle their relationship."

"Really?"

"Well… No… She told me that she found someone in her life recently, and I thought it was my father."

"Maybe Lila helped her find this person." Dawn said.

"You're getting warmer." Trish responded before turning her head to the TV screen.

On the screen were Jessalena and Fantina competing with a Drifblim and Jellicent.


	9. Chapter 8: Fantina vs Jessalena Double

Contest Arena

"Let the match begin!" Marina shouted

Jessalena had released her female Jellicent onto the field, while Fantina released her Drifblim onto the stage.

"Drifblim, amaze the audience with Psychic Fire!" Fantina shouted with a bit of a french accent to her voice.

Drifblim began her performance by using Will-O-Wisp, creating a flame of blue fire before using Psychic to not only multiply the flame into 9 of them, but also used Psychic to create a ring around itself, resulting in Jessalena losing a few points.

"Copycat!"

Fantina noticed that Jellicent had done a similar attack Drifblim used, except with Bubbles around Jellicent instead of fire, resulting in Fantina losing a few points as well.

"This is where the comparisions end. Jellicent release the bubbles!" Jessalena shouted.

Jellicent complied to her trainers command and released the bubbles into the sky. When they popped however, they released a combination of Hex and Ominous Wind into the air, creating illusions of ghost Pokemon like Dusknoir and Bannete in the air.

Fantina lost a bunch of points as a result of the attack.

"Drifblim use Ominous Wind!"

Drifblim's eyes began to glow as it fired its attack at the illusions with Will-O-Wisp mixed in, destroying some of the illusions and causing Jessalena to lose a bunch of points.

"Jellicent, use Rain Dance!"

Jellicent aimed her tentacles towards the sky as her eyes began to glow, creating rain as a result.

"What's so great about that attack?" Fantina asked.

Jessalena then smirked.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Finish this girl off Drifblim."

Drifblim charged at Jellicent with a combination of Will-O-Wisp and Psychic to create 6 circles of fire around itself.

"Try and dodge this attack!"

Drifblim was about to hit Jellicent with the rings, but suddenly stopped.

Fantina was confused at this. She didn't order her Pokemon to stop the attack.

The crowd was also confused at what just happened.

"Drifblim, what is going on?"

"Jellicent, show them." Jessalena said

Jellicent nodded her head in response as her eyes began to glow again, revealing what happened.

Drifblim was being restrained by a giant white tentacle, similar to one that Jellicent has and was unable to move.

The arena was covered in a giant pink circle with a large white pentagram in the middle, and on the edges of the circle were Gastly.

"Now Jellicent, I think it's time we end this."

Fantina was shocked, how could her Pokemon be trapped in this illusion, and how did she let it happen?

"Drifblim get out of there!" Fantina cried out.

But Drifblim was stuck, unable to move as Jellicent charged at Drifblim.

"Drifblim, Hypnosis!"

Drifblim may not have been able to move, but she could still use her attacks that require the use of her mind.

"If I can get Jellicent to fall asleep, then this illusion should end. She must be the one controlling it." Fantina said in her mind.

Jellicent tried to evade the attack, but she eventually succumbed to the effects of Hypnosis and fell asleep.

"That should do it! Drifblim finish her off!" Fantina shouted.

But Drifblim was still unable to move.

"But, I don't understand. That should have done it!"

Jessalena smirked again.

"You're right Fantina, that should have done it. But you forgot one little thing."

"Jellicent doesn't have any ability that prevents status conditions. You're losing it girl, just give up."

Fantina then took a look at Jellicent, and noticed that it was chewing something.

"What is it eating?"

"Before the match, I gave Jellicent an item that could come in handy."

Fantina then began to tremble.

"What item was it…"

Jellicent then woke up and began to float once again.

"Chesto Berry. This berry kicks in whenever a Pokemon falls asleep and it wakes up."

"Hypnosis!" Fantina shouted

"Not this time, Jellicent use Taunt!"

Both Pokemon fired their attacks at each other, but Hypnosis was negated as a result of Taunt's effect.

"Finish it off Jellicent with Machine Bubble Barrage!"

Jellicent aimed her two front tentacles at Drifblim and fired Bubble with Ominous Wind mixed in at rapid speeds, all of them hitting Drifblim in the process and Fantina losing a lot of points as a result.

"I can't believe it. This girl not only managed to avoid my attacks, but developed counters for it, and used it against me." Fantina said

She then looks back to the Sinnoh Grand Festival and remembers Jessalena's performances before smiling.

"She's come a long way since then."

But before Drifblim faints, the timer hits 0, and the illusion stops.

Marina walks on stage with a microphone in hand.

"That was an amazing battle you two. You both managed to take the Ghost Type and have spectacular performances with them. But in the end, one of you won the match, and that winner is Jessalena!"

The crowd roared in applause as the two Coordinators returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs.

"Congratulations Jessalena, you have come a long way since the Sinnoh Grand Festival and I am glad to have faced a great Coordinator like you." Fantina smiled as she held out her hand.

"Thank you Fantina. That was a close one, and it could have gone either way." Jessalena smiled back and shook her hand.

Waiting Room

"That was amazing." Dawn said

"Absolutely." Zoey replied

"She's good, I guess." Suzy responded.

"Something wrong Suzy?" Dawn asked

"I hate Ghost Type Pokémon."

"Oh, I see."

The Black Greninja was by the males' restroom glaring at the TV screen.

"This girl's style is impressive. It will be an interesting fight in the ring if we compete against each other." The Black Greninja said in his mind.

Just then, Trish came out of the females restroom and saw The Black Greninja standing outside the males' restroom.

"Is something on your mind?" Trish asked.

"Trish isn't it? Nothing's on my mind. But I do need to talk to you about something."

Trish walked closer to The Black Greninja.

"How about you cut the act and tell Dawn what's going on with her mother: Johanna."

"Hang on, how do you know about it?" Trish asked

Black Greninja reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a newspaper from Sandgem Town.

"It really gets around, doesn't it?"

"Regardless, it's best you let her know the truth now so that she doesn't get hurt when she eventually discovers it."

"Why do you care?"

"You know why. If you don't tell her by the end of my match, then I will tell her."

Trish sighed.

The Black Greninja put the newspaper back in his pocket as he left for his match.

Dawn walked over to Trish.

"Hey Trish, what's wrong?" Dawn asked

"Dawn, I need to talk to you in private." Trish said in a sad tone.

Later

"The winner is The Black Greninja!" Marina shouted

The Black Greninja faced off against a Coordinator named Yuma, a brunette with a necklace and wore an orange shirt and jeans.

The match was quick, lasting only a minute as the Greninja defeated Yuma with a Gallade.

As he went back to the waiting area, he saw that Dawn wasn't there and Trish was waiting for him.

"I told her. She just went outside to calm down."

"Good."

Trish began to grit her teeth.

"How can you call that good? She was on the verge of crying! She could quit this tournament now that she knows!" Trish shouted.

At this point, May and her friends went over to Trish to try and calm her down.

"In the end, lying is worse than being honest. I don't care what happens to Dawn. If she can't handle that, then she shouldn't be here." The Black Greninja said crossing his arms.

Trish didn't say anything and just lowered her head.

"So you're the one that broke DeeDee. What gives you the right to do that?" Kenny shouted.

"She was our friend and if you think that you're going to get away with this, you're sadly mistaken." May said

The Black Greninja uncrossed his arms and pointed his right arm at May.

"If you value someone, wouldn't you want to make them happy May? Is that why you let Ash leave for Sinnoh without accompanying him?"

"Look, I had contests to deal with, and I was unable to join him." May responded in anger

"Sinnoh had contests; you could have joined him in Sinnoh, and competed in those contests."

"Ash probably doesn't even care about you. If that wasn't the case, he would have gone with you to Johto instead of going to Sinnoh."

May had no response to The Black Greninja's comment.

"She may not have Ash, but at least she has someone that can fill that void in her heart." Drew responded.

"At least she isn't lying to everyone by hiding their face like a coward."

"If you want to know what I really look like, then defeat me in battle." The Black Greninja responded before taking his seat on the bench.

"I can't believe that guy, he is so cruel." May said

"He'll get what's coming to him soon May." Drew responded putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Next up is Lila vs. Allegra!" Marina shouted on the screen.


	10. Chapter 9: Lila vs Allegra

Slateport Contest Entrance

Dawn was sitting next to the entrance, trying to calm down.

"I can't believe this. No, I can't understand this." Dawn said in a sad tone.

She heard footsteps coming towards her, and when she turned her head she noticed it was her mother.

"Should have figured you be here Dawn." Johanna said

Dawn didn't respond to her mother's comment.

"So you probably figured it out then?"

Dawn didn't respond but she did nod her head.

"Listen, I understand that it's not natural but there's more you need to understand than what you believe."

Dawn then decided to chime in.

"You honestly think I am upset that you did that? I am 19 Johanna, I am not 10 anymore. The reason I am upset is because you lied to me about it. Didn't you tell me that lying to someone is worse than being honest?" Dawn said.

Johanna then sighed and sat down next to her daughter.

"You're right, I did tell you that lying to someone is worse than being honest. I just didn't know how you would handle it so I tried to hide it from you. Was it a good idea? Of course not, but I didn't know how you handle it. Listen, this secret was between the two of us and we would tell you eventually, but we thought that the newspaper would be an easier way." Johanna said.

"So why her?" Dawn asked

Johanna sighed in response.

"I wish I could tell you Dawn, it just happened. But I will say this, it's not like me and your father, it's more like a friendship type. You've heard of it before Dawn haven't you?"

Dawn reaches into her pocket to pull out a tiny dictionary.

It took her a few moments but she was able to find the word her mother was describing.

"Ah, here it is. The term is Romantic Friendship, a non-intimate relationship between friends."

"Exactly. That idea worked better for us since the standard one is disgusting." Johanna said.

"But that's not the point, I got to get going for my match, are you going to be okay Dawn?" Johanna asked before standing up.

"I'm fine, I just needed an explanation." Dawn responded.

"Okay, see ya soon. Love you" Johanna responded before ruffling Dawn's hair and leaving.

Contest Arena

In the arena Lila and Allegra were about to compete.

Lila was wearing a purple kimono with white flowers painted on some parts of it, had her hair tied up and was ready for battle.

Allegra looked to be around 6 feet tall, had her crimson hair tied up, with crescent moon styled hair on the sides of her head, and was wearing a white kimono with black dress shoes underneath.

"The wheel has decided that this round will be a single battle, so let's begin!" Marina shouted.

"Delcatty, let's go!" Lila shouted as she threw her pokeball into the air and released her Pokémon.

"Infernape, stabilize!" Allegra shouted as she opened the pokeball, releasing Infernape.

The wheel was replaced with a 5 minute timer on the Television Screen.

"Infernape, Mach Punch."

Infernape charged at Lila's Delcatty at max speed and landed a direct hit.

"Flamethrower!"

But Infernape wasn't moving.

"Infernape?"

"So I see Delcatty's ability kicked in that fast." Lila said.

Both Coordinators lost a few points on the screen as a result.

"Delcatty, Shock Wave!"

Delcatty raised his tail into the air as it began to generate a spark of electricity.

"Infernape, dodge it!"

But Infernape wasn't moving.

"Fire!" Lila shouted.

Delcatty's Shock Wave attack fired at Infernape and landed a direct hit, electrocuting Infernape and causing Allegra to lose points.

But Allegra wasn't scared of losing for some reason. If anything, she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Lila asked.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" Allegra shouted.

Infernape charged at Delcatty again and was able to hit him with a Mach Punch, combined with electricity.

Lila lost a lot of points as a result of this, but before Infernape could finish the attack, Delcatty disappeared.

"Substitute?"

Infernape was looking all over the arena to find Delcatty but with no luck.

"Delcatty, use Sing!" Lila shouted to her Delcatty

Delcatty appeared behind Infernape and used Sing to cause Infernape to fall asleep and resulting in Allegra losing points.

"Infernape, get up!" Allegra shouted.

But Infernape was still asleep.

"Delcatty, use Shock Wave again!"

Delcatty fired his attack at Infernape, causing Allegra to lose more points.

"That's it. Infernape, Close Combat!"

But Infernape was still asleep, and wouldn't wake up.

"One minute left!"

"Keep hitting Infernape with electricity!"

Infernape kept getting electrocuted and was unable to wake up.

"Come on Infernape wake up!" Allegra shouted.

Infernape finally got up enraged, activating his Blaze ability and charging at Delcatty.

Lila was shocked; she couldn't believe Infernape woke up that fast.

"Infernape, Close Combat!" Allegra shouted.

"Delcatty doesn't have enough HP to use Substitute!" Lila said scared.

Infernape hit Delcatty with Close Combat, sending him into the wall.

"TIME!" Marina shouted.

Both Co-Ordinators returned their Pokémon to their pokeballs as Marina walked to the center of the arena with her microphone in hand.

"This was a close one, but the winner by 2 seconds is Lila!"

"Good job Lila." Allegra said.

"Likewise." Lila responded.

Waiting Room

"So it looks like Lila managed to beat Allegra after all." Dawn said

"It appears to be." Nando said.

"So it looks like it's my turn to fight."

May turned her head and saw Solidad behind her.

Solidad looked to be older than May and Drew by a few years and had long pink hair, green eyes and her attire was similar to a female detective with an orange jacket with pockets, a red skirt and red belt.

"Oh hey Solidad, it's been a while." May said.

"Yes it has May, I really have to give you my number sometime since I've kept up with Drew." Solidad said.

"So how's it been?"

"It's been fine, glad to see you two have managed to make it past the preliminaries." Solidad said smiling.

"Thanks." Drew said.

"No problem. Now where's that rookie, what was her name again? Oh yes, the Red Haired Huntress."

Suzy overheard that and got up to confront Solidad.

"You were talking to me Cotton Candy?" Suzy responded with an annoyed tone in her voice.

Solidad turned around and noticed Suzy.

"Yes I was, you only made it this far because of luck. Let me tell you Red Head, it takes skill to make it here."

Suzy crossed her arms and responded.

"If it takes skill, then how did you get this far?" Suzy responded with a smirk.

Solidad's tone began to change. She went from her usual tone to a tone of jealousy.

"Listen young lady, I got here because of skill, I beat these two when they were ten I think it's best you treat me with respect."

"Young lady? What are you a grandma? Do you need a cane to walk to the stage?"

Solidad clenched her fists and slapped Suzy in the face.

She grabbed Suzy by her shirt collar and responded with anger.

"You're a cocky young girl. If you honestly believe you can win your match, then you're living in a dream world!" Solidad shouted

She let go of Suzy and walked to the arena.

"Bring it on, Pinkie Pie." Suzy said smirking.

When Suzy got back up on her feet, May and Drew were glaring at her.

"Suzy, you shouldn't have done that." May said

"Solidad is one of the best Coordinators out there. She is one of the first Coordinators to win two Grand Festivals. Not even the likes of Fantina could pull that off." Drew said.

"You do not get in her way." May said

"If you do, she will tear you open like a can opener." Drew said.

"Listen guys, I appreciate the concern, but I will be fine. In fact, I am excited to win my match. Then I can rub it in Solidad's face." Suzy said.

Suzy returned to her seat and left May and Drew dumbfounded.

"That girl is weird." Drew said.

"Maybe, but we'll have to watch her match to see if she can back those words up." May said.

"Trust me May, she's always been like that." Trish said

May and Drew took a seat next to Trish to continue the conversation.

"How so?"

"Well…"

Flashback

In Johto's National Park, Suzy was sitting on a park bench.

She was at least 14 and wore a purple T-shirt and blue jeans.

Just then, her best friend Trish appeared with a boy next to her. They both appeared to be the same age as Suzy.

"Hey Suzy!" Trish shouted.

Suzy heard Trish's voice and responded.

"Hey Trish!"

Trish and the boy walked over to Suzy.

"Who's that guy?" Suzy asked.

"This is my old friend David." Trish said.

"Nice to meet you Suzy." David said smiling.

Suzy smiled in response.

**Later**

The three of them noticed a kid crying because a balloon he had in his hand was trapped in a tree branch.

"That stinks. But I don't think anyone can get that balloon out." Trish said.

Suzy then smiled.

"Wanna bet?"

Suzy ran over to the tree and began to climb.

It was a huge tree, over 20 feet tall and 10 feet wide, it was covered in leaves and branches.

Suzy started to get covered in the leaves, but she continued to climb until she reached the branch.

"Why did this tree have to be so big?"

Suzy climbed the branch and managed to retrieve the balloon.

Minutes later, she climbed down the tree and gave the balloon to the kid.

"Thanks." The child said.

"No problem." Suzy smiled.

Suzy walked back to her friends with leaves in her hair.

"Why did you do that?" David asked.

"It sounded like a challenge for me. So I wanted to beat that challenge." Suzy responded.

The three friends then began to laugh.

End Flashback

"So that's why she's excited? It's a challenge to her?" Drew asked.

Trish nodded her head.

"Well that's interesting."

"No. What's interesting is her weapon." Trish said.

Drew had a confused look on his face.

"David uses his scabbard to summon his Pokémon, I use a special weapon, and Suzy uses a sniper rifle to summon her Pokémon."

"So that's why she's called the Red Haired Huntress." Drew said.

"Correct. But I think it's time to watch Solidad's match." Trish said.


	11. Chapter 10: Solidad vs Krys

Contest Arena

Solidad is standing on her side of the arena with her arms crossed.

She was analyzing her opponent: Krys from her looks.

Krys wore a gray hat to cover up her blue bangs, including one that resembles an M in the front of her head. She had green eyes and wore a red T-shirt with a small white jacket covering it and yellow shorts.

"Interesting, this is a girl from the Johto region. I will have to go easy on her." Solidad said to herself.

"Today's match is between Pewter City's Solidad and New Bark Town's Krys!" shouted Marian

"This battle will be a single battle, so let's begin!"

Solidad threw up one of her pokeballs in the air and released her Lapras to the field.

"Allright, go Wani-Wani!" shouted Marina

She opened up her pokeball to release a Feraligatr to the field.

"Feraligatr use Water Gun!"

Feraligatr opened it's jaws and released a blast of Water at Lapras. But Solidad just stood there, not issuing a command to her Lapras.

When the attack hit Lapras, Lapras didn't feel any pain. In fact, it appeared to enjoy the water.

"Water Absorb, Krys." Solidad said to Krys as her point total went down.

"Now Lapras, Dragon Dance!"

Lapras began to channel its energy and created 6 blue circles surrounding the creature. They began to spin faster and faster before dissipating into thin air.

"Feraligatr, it's time for your Brick Break combo!" Krys shouted to her Feraligatr

Feraligatr first began the attack by using Waterfall and coating itself in the water, before charging at Lapras with its hands preparing for the Brick Break attack.

"Lapras, dodge." Solidad said to her Lapras.

Lapras jumped into the air using it's fins and managed to dodge the attack, causing Krys to lose points.

"Keep going Feraligatr!" Krys shouted to her Feraligatr.

Feraligatr managed to use it's force to bounce off one of the walls and aim for the sky where Lapras currently was.

"Lapras, keep it up." Solidad said.

Lapras continued to dodge Feraligatr's attacks as Krys' point total was beginning to drop fast.

Waiting Room

"Wait a second, that's the same technique Solidad used on me!" May said in realization

"She's trying to bait Krys into attacking her Lapras. With that Dragon Dance set up, it's a bit faster than before." Drew responded

"So this is what you were talking about then?" Suzy asked Drew

"Yes. This Coordinator is really smart." Drew responded.

"But that doesn't make any sense; Lapras should still be slow even with Dragon Dance up."

That's when it hit Suzy.

"Wait a minute. What if this Lapras has Choice Scarf and is a bit more improved in Speed than regular Lapras?"

"Well, it's not impossible. The judges didn't say you can't use items in these competitions." Drew responded.

"Then that must also mean her Lapras has a nature focusing on Speed." Suzy said.

Contest Arena

"TIME!" Marian shouted to both competitors.

Feraligatr was completely exhausted, but Lapras was completely fine, almost as if there was no scratch on it.

When both Coordinators looked at the board, they clearly knew who won.

Krys lost a lot of points and Solidad barely took a hit.

"The winner is Solidad." Marian said into her microphone.

Krys returned Feraligatr to its pokeball and bowed to her opponent before leaving.

Waiting Room

When Solidad walked into the room, she saw Suzy looking at the TV screen.

"Still want to say I didn't get here because of my skills?" Solidad asked to Suzy.

Suzy then turned her head to face Solidad.

"If you call running away like a coward skill then you are solely mistaken." Suzy responded.

Solidad walked closer to Suzy and glared at her.

"If it wasn't a skill, then that girl would have been able to counter it. Since she didn't, it proves how useful that tactic is. You have a lot to learn girl." Solidad said before walking over to her seat.

"At least I don't use a Choice item." Suzy said to Solidad as she was about to leave.

Solidad stopped in her tracks after Suzy said that.

"So it looks like the big secret is out then? I guess it doesn't really matter then, especially since I studied on your matches and have developed counters for them. So it looks like I will be fighting Anthony in the next round then." Solidad said to Suzy.

Suzy just ignored what Solidad said and walked to the stage for her match.

"No matter how much you analyze your opponents, they can find a counter for your attacks and turn it back on you." The Black Greninja said to Solidad.

"Oh really?"

"Your plan relied on dodging her attacks. All she could have done was either put Lapras to sleep or to stop attacking it. Even if you used an attack, you would be stuck using that one move, giving Krys enough time to defeat you." The Black Greninja said.

Solidad then smirked.

"That's a very impressive solution to my attack plan." Solidad said to Black Greninja

"I know of your Pokémon and a way to counter them. Unlike you, I plan on the spot and make quick judgments. But I know Suzy can defeat you." Black Greninja responded.

"I know what to do against her even if she does pull out a lucky win." Solidad said before taking a seat.


	12. Chapter 11: Suzy vs Anthony

Contest Arena

"Hello everyone and welcome to the next match of round 1!" shouted Marian

The audience roared in applause.

"To my left is Blackthorn City's Suzy!"

Suzy looked ready to face her opponent, she was smiling in excitement as she had a pink pill in her left hand.

"To my right is Hoenn's Anthony!"

Anthony was a male with black dotted eyes, curly blue hair, wore a yellow shirt and had orange overalls covering them. He was smirking, excited for the match as well.

"Let's spin the wheel!"

The wheel on the TV screen began to spin counter-clockwise for a few seconds before landing on…

"This match will be a single battle!"

"Looks like it's time for this match to begin." Suzy said.

She tossed the pink pill into the air, where it transformed into a purple Whitworth rifle. It was 24 and a half inches in length and had a small blade on the bottom of it. The gun also had a scope on the top to see the enemy and the trigger on the bottom.

"It appears that Suzy has brought out her namesake, this will be interesting!" shouted Marian

Anthony smirked in response to Marian's comment.

"I don't care. I'm going to win. Go Swalot!" Shouted Anthony with a medium tone in his voice.

He threw his pokeball in the air to release his Pokémon.

Suzy aimed her bearings at Anthony and began to smirk.

"Welcome to the jungle, boy. Go Delcatty!" Shouted Suzy

She used her index finger to press the trigger and the rifle fired. But instead of firing a bullet, the rifle fired a bullet made out of light. The bullet transformed into the figure of a Delcatty and then the light disappeared, revealing the Pokémon in solid form, and the audience finds out that it's a shiny Pokémon.

"BEGIN!" shouted Marian

The 5 minute timer appeared, replacing the wheel.

"Swalot, use Sludge Bomb!"

Swalot opened its mouth and let out a medium sized purple coloured ball of poison and fired it at the Delcatty. The Delcatty didn't look scared though and was eagerly waiting for her trainers command when.

"Delcatty, use Iron Tail on the Sludge Bomb!"

Delcatty said its cry and ran at the Sludge Bomb like a cat running towards yarn. But in this case, it used its Iron Tail attack and split the Sludge Bomb into millions of smaller sludge bombs floating towards the ceiling.

This caused Anthony to lose points on the screen. This caused Anthony to get annoyed as he shouted his next command to Swalot.

"Swalot, it's time for a combination attack!"

Swalot opened its mouth and shot out Bullet Seeds at the Delcatty, before combining them with Sludge Bomb.

But Suzy didn't appear to be worried; she had a confident look on her face as she gave her next command.

"Delcatty. It's time for Amaterasu to appear!"

After hearing that command, Suzy's Delcatty smirked. She knew exactly what her trainer instructed her to do and she knew it was the right time.

Delcatty jumped in the air and when she reached a certain altitude Delcatty used Sunny Day.

"Everyone, shield your eyes!" Marina shouted

The Sun from the Sunny Day attack was twice as big as Suzy's Delcatty and it glowed brightly in the arena.

The Sun also made Delcatty look like the Sun Goddess: Amaterasu with small flames appearing on her feet and her skin glowing brightly.

But because Anthony didn't do anything to stop Suzy's attack, he lost a ton of points as a result, which wasn't helped by Suzy's attack burning the seeds away due to Sunny Day's effect.

"Swalot, use Sludge Bomb again!"

"Not this time. Delcatty, finish this off with Giga Impact."

Delcatty charged up a lot of energy, and charged at Swalot, transforming into a huge tornado of energy, mixed in with flames and plasma from the Sunny Day attack.

When the two attacks collided, Delcatty just plowed through the attack like paper and hit Swalot, releasing all the energy it had from the Giga Impact, creating a huge explosion of colors in the sky.

When the dust cleared, Swalot had fainted while Delcatty was still standing.

Anthony was in shock at what just happened. His Swalot lost.

"Congratulations Suzy, you won the match!" Marian shouted

The audience roared in applause. They absolutely loved Suzy's perfomence.

Suzy smiled and walked over to her Delcatty, petting it on the head.

"Great job Delcatty." Suzy said smiling

Delcatty meowed in response as Suzy returned Delcatty to its Pokeball.

"Wait a second, why do you use a rifle then if you have a Pokeball?" Anthony asked Suzy

"Simple. I need to give my Pokemon some shelter than in bullet casings." Suzy responded.

"Point taken. Anyways, congratulations."

"Thanks."

Waiting Room

Suzy walked back to the waiting room with a smile on her face.

"Great job Suzy." Trish said

"Thanks Trish." Suzy responded.

They then high-fived each other in response.

"You did a great job Suzy." May said.

"Agreed. You did a good job for a rookie." Drew said

Suzy and Trish snickered after hearing what Drew said.

"What's so funny?" Drew asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm not a rookie Drew. I won the Hoenn Grand Festival a year ago." Suzy said snickering.

Drew's expression turned to shock. This girl managed to win the Hoenn Grand Festival? He couldn't believe it.

"Interesting… We just thought you were a rookie because of your attitude towards people like Solidad."

"Well no. That move took us two months to perfect, and that's not even the full version."

"What is the full version?" asked May

"You'll see May." Suzy responded to May

Suzy then took her seat while Trish was waiting for her opponent.

Her opponent appeared in front of her holding her white gloved hands. This was Princess Salvia.

She had a light blue dress with a white belt and a yellow flower in the middle of it, a flower necklace around her neck and had her dark blue hair straightened with two bangs covering her ears.

"I see that you are my opponent?" Princess Salvia asked with a light British Accent

"Yes. You must be Princess Salvia?" Trish asked.

"Affirmative."

"Listen, just because you won that one contest in Sinnoh doesn't mean you're that powerful." Trish told Salvia.

"How do you think that?"

Trish then glared at Salvia, scaring her a bit.

"I am not stupid Salvia. You're exactly like Dawn with the exception of that accent, which is easy to mask with practice. Some people may not have figured it out, but I did." Trish said.

"What of it?" Salvia asked

Trish then sighed in response.

"Show me in the ring how great you are as a Coordinator." Trish said

"Very well." Salvia responded.


	13. Chapter 12: May vs Janet

Contest Arena

"All right everyone; it's time for the next match!" Marian shouted to the audience.

"To my left is Petalburg City's May!"

May looked at her opponent and smiled.

"So it looks like we meet again." May said to her opponent.

"Her opponent will be Rustboro City's Janet!" Marian shouted

"It's been a while May." Said Janet smiling

Janet was dressed in a long yellow shirt with a locket around her neck, had a red skirt, and had her light brown hair straightened with spikes at the end of her hairline, almost covering her light green eyes.

"But before we begin, I would like to request something to you May."

"What is it?" May asked confused.

"We both have Beautifly's as our main Pokémon. Why don't we have our Pokémon duel to see who has the better Beautifly?"

May thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I don't see why not." May said

Janet began to giggle.

"It's kinda funny that you have come such a long way since we first met back in Rustboro. All right May, give me your best!" Janet said to May.

"This match will be a single battle! Let's begin!" Marian shouted.

"Seriously, I think that wheel needs to be fixed." Marian said in her mind.

"Beautifly go!" Both of them shouted as they released their Pokémon out onto the stage.

The 5 minute timer appeared on the screen as the two Coordinators looked ready to battle.

"Beautifly, use Hidden Power!" Janet shouted.

Beautifly began the attack by summoning a white ball of energy and then Beautifly began to glow white as more of the ball became absorbed. When it was fully absorbed, Beautifly shot the attack at May's Beautifly like a barrage of missiles.

"I remember that she can control where Hidden Power goes." May said in her mind.

"Beautifly, use Aerial Ace!" May shouted.

May's Beautifly began to straighten its wings and then charge at Janet's Beautifly as a small white transparent cone appeared in front of May's Beautifly. Once she was near the Hidden Power attacks, Beautifly began to dodge each and every one of them due to her faster speed, causing Janet to lose points.

"Impressive." Janet said to May

She was about to hit Janet's Beautifly when…

"Beautifly, use Gust!" Janet shouted.

Janet's Beautifly began to unfold it's wings and flap them very fast creating a powerful gust of wind that was trying to blow May's Beautifly back, resulting in May losing points as well.

"Beautifly, push through it!" May shouts to her Beautifly.

Her Beautifly continued its attack; slowly getting the upper hand over Janet's Beautifly and Janet realized this. If she didn't do anything soon, her attack would fail.

"I can't bring out my trump card just yet. I need to wait for the right time to use it." Janet said in her mind.

"All right Beautifly, Hidden Power again!" Janet shouted.

Janet's Beautifly began to glow white once again as it was about ready to fire the attack.

"Try and dodge this attack May!" Janet shouts to May.

"Gladly, Beautifly use Silver Wind!" May shouts to her Beautifly.

May's Beautifly stops its Aerial Ace attack and begins to rapidly flap its wings as small crescents began to form in the breeze and charge at Janet's Beautifly.

"Fire!" Janet shouts.

Janet's Beautifly fires its attack at May's Beautifly, but the result of both attacks colliding creates a small explosion, causing both Coordinators to lose points.

"She might try and use Morning Sun in the smoke." May said in her mind.

"Beautifly, Silver Wind!" May shouts to her Beautifly

May's Beautifly began to flap its wings again, causing the smoke to disappear.

When the smoke goes however, both Beautifly and May notice Janet's Beautifly.

Janet's Beautifly was covered in flame covered feathers.

"This May is Quiver Dance, which boosts Special Attack, Defense and Speed all in one." Janet said to May with a smirk.

"Wait, that's why you attacked, so in the explosion you can set up!" May shouts

May began to lose points as a result of letting Janet's attack go through.

"Beautifly use Morning Sun!" both Coordinators shouts to their Beautifly's.

Both Beautifly's began to float in the air as they began to glow white, recovering from their wounds. But May has a plan up her sleeve.

"Fire!" May shouts to her Beautifly, shocking Janet.

May's Beautifly, who is still glowing, begins to flap its wings rapidly as it began to form Crescents in the gust of wind.

"Beautifly, use Hidden Power!" Janet shouts to her Beautifly.

Janet's Beautifly stop its Morning Sun attack and begins to fire Hidden Power at May.

However, when the two attacks hit, May's attack goes right through Hidden Power and lands a direct hit on Janet's Beautifly, creating another explosion just as time runs out.

"TIME!" Marian shouted.

When the smoke clears, Janet's Beautifly was still standing, but was exhausted.

"The winner is May!" Marian shouts to her audience.

May smiles in excitement before returning Beautifly to its Pokeball.

Janet sighs as a response to the results.

"Well May, you got me. Congratulations." Janet said to May with a smile..

"Thanks Janet, this was a really close match." Mays said in response

"Well, I'll see you later. Good luck in the next round." Janet said

"Thank you." May said before leaving the arena.

* * *

Waiting Room

"That was awesome." Dawn said smiling.

"Was there any doubt?" Drew responds with a smirk

"May is pretty good." Trish said smiling.

"I never saw your friends' performance before this tournament, but she is really good." Nando said smiling

"She is. This is the same one who defeated me back in the Wallace Cup." Zoey said.

When May returns to the waiting room, her friends were waiting for her.

"Great job May." Dawn said to May.

"Thanks Dawn." May replied.

"Hey Trish, isn't your match next?" May asks to Trish.

"Yes it is. But thank you for reminding me." Trish replies.

Trish turns around and spots Princess Salvia behind her. "So Salvia, how will you battle me? You gave Dawn your Togekiss remember?"

Salvia began to laugh. "Did you really think that was the only Pokémon I had? That Togekiss Dawn has is an offspring of my original Togekiss."

Salvia then smirked. "I also have its partner on hand in case of a double battle. You're going down."

Trish smirked in response. "I know the concept of Pokémon breeding you moron. I just hope you remember that Togekiss is Fairy Flying now."

Both Coordinators then glared at each other for a few moments.

"Bring it on!" Salvia shouts to Trish.

They both walked down the hallway to the Contest Arena.

"This will be an interesting match." Dawn says to her friends.

Dawn pulls out the Pokeball containing her Togekiss. "I do wonder though how strong her Togekiss is if mine is the offspring?"

* * *

Hallway

Salvia breaks the silence for a moment to ask Trish a question. "So tell me Trish, if you're so good at breeding. Where is your bred Pokemon?"

Trish sighed before answering Salvia's question. "My boyfriend: David has her."

Salvia raised an eyebrow in response. "Why does he have it? Wouldn't it make more sense for you to have it?"

"She's not ready for the contest scene just yet, plus it makes sense for her to spend some time with her father's trainer for a bit."

Salvia sighed in response to Trish's comment. "Fair enough, so what Pokémon is it?"

Trish responds. "It's a shiny Eevee."

Salvia stopped walking in response to Trish's comment. She needed to process that for a mere moment. "So your boyfriend has an eevee-lution then?"

"Yes. He has a Jolteon." Trish responded.

Salvia then began to walk to the arena once again. "Interesting. This has been an interesting conversation, but I will beat you."

Trish smirked in response. "Bring it on."


	14. Chapter 13: Trish vs Princess Salvia

Contest Arena

"It's time to begin the next match! To my left is Saffron City's Trish!" Marian shouted to the audience.

Trish had a confident look on her face. Despite earlier statements, she was hyped to take on her opponent.

"To my right is Arrowroot Town's Princess Salvia!"

Princess Salvia waved to the audience for a few moments before turning her attention to Trish with a smirk on her face. She looked ready to fight.

"This round shall be a single battle, so release your Pokémon!"

Princess Salvia pulled out a small red box and took out a regular Pokeball. "Togekiss, I choose you!"

She used her index finger to press the centre button and release her Pokémon onto the stage.

Trish let out a deep breath and exhaled. She curled her right shirt sleeve back a bit to reveal a bracelet with 6 crystals around her arm. "Espeon, I choose you."

She used her index finger to touch the largest one, releasing her Shiny. Espeon onto the field.

"Let the match begin!" Marian shouted as the wheel was replaced with a 5 minute timer.

Princess Salvia started the match by issuing her first command to Togekiss. "Togekiss, use Thunder Wave."

Togekiss dashed towards Trish's Espeon and fired a gigantic wave of Electricity. But when the attack collided with Espeon, the wave was sent back to Togekiss, paralyzing the Pokemon and causing Salvia to lose a few points on the board.

Salvia was stunned. "How did that happen?"

Trish smirked. "Magic Bounce. This ability negates Status effects and sends it right back to the original user."

Salvia clenched her fists. "Fine then. Togekiss, Air Slash."

Togekiss complied with its trainer's command and began to charge at Espeon once again.

Trish began to think about what to do to counter Salvia's Togekiss. That's when it hit her. "Espeon, use Iron Tail!"

Espeon ran at Salvia's Togekiss similar to two bulls charging at each other. When they collided, they hit each other with their attacks. But because of Togekiss' typing, Salvia lose more points.

"How can Espeon learn that?" Salvia asked Trish.

"Now's the time to implement my plan. She appears to be an easy target." Trish said in her mind.

Trish then smiled. "It's quite simple Salvia. Not only did Togekiss get a type change. But now Espeon is Psychic/Steel."

Salvia was dumbfounded at what Trish said. "That does explain how Espeon can use that move. But no matter, it does get a weakness to Fire type attacks now so I should probably use that."

"Togekiss, use Flamethrower!"

Togekiss opened its mouth despite the paralysis and fired a huge beam of fire at Espeon.

Trish got scared. If Espeon didn't get out of the way in time, she would take damage.

"Espeon, dodge!"

Espeon jumped into the air as high as it could, but her hind legs got singed by the fire attack and Espeon was in pain from those burns.

As Trish's point total decreased, Princess Salvia smirked. She thought she was going to win this match now because of Espeon's injury and began to plan her final attack. "Togekiss, finish this off with Aura Sphere."

Despite the paralysis on Togekiss' body, it managed to create the Aura Sphere attack in it's wings.

Trish was worried now. Her Espeon was in pain, and she was worried that her Pokémon would be unable to dodge this attack.

"Come on Espeon, please get up!" Trish shouted to her Espeon.

Espeon was able to get up but was in extreme pain from the burns to its hind legs.

"Espeon, it's time to use Psychic!"

Espeon was in extreme pain, but was able to concentrate enough energy to light up her gem and fire a wave of Psychic energy at the Flamethrower, creating an explosion in the arena and causing both Coordinators to lose points.

"Espeon!"

"Togekiss!"

The dust lasted for a few minutes before the fans were turned on to remove the smoke. When the smoke cleared, both Pokémon were still standing, but appeared to be too damaged.

Marian walked to the center of the arena with her microphone and began to speak to the audience.

"This match is over. Both Pokemon are unable to battle any longer due to their conditions. So it's time to announce a winner."

Both Coordinators turned their attention to the screen and saw the results. "The winner is Trish!"

But Trish didn't celebrate; the first thing on her mind was getting her Espeon to a Pokémon Center. So she returned her Pokémon and ran off, leaving Princess Salvia confused.

Waiting Room

"That was an interesting match, but I hope that Espeon is going to be okay." Dawn said.

"We'll only know with time." May responded.

"The sad truth May is that Espeon is important to her, she wants to protect it at all costs." Suzy told May.

May turned around and asked Suzy. "How so?"

_Flashback: 5 years ago._

Tonight was a big night for David, Suzy and Trish, they were going to celebrate our graduation from the Pokémon School and then head off to the dance.

After the graduation however, Trish was nowhere to be seen.

Later

Suzy and David were walking over to the gymnasium where the dance took place. Suzy was wearing a purple prom dress, while David wore a regular black suit, black pants and dress shoes and a red tie.

"This is going to be a great dance, isn't it Davy?" Suzy asked

David blushed. "I guess so."

But as they walked to the doors, they heard crying from the changing room a meter next to them.

"What's that?" Suzy asked David.

"Not sure. But I think we should go and check it out."

They opened the door and saw Trish on a bench crying.

"Trish what's wrong?" David asked with concern.

Trish began to shake in fear. David began to walk closer until Trish finally told him. "My mother… is…"

David's eyes teared up a bit, until he collected himself and began to speak. "I understand Trish, you don't need to finish. I am so sorry for your loss."

David took a seat next to Trish and tried to calm her down.

"David, we don't have the time for this, the doors will lock in a few minutes and we won't be able to enter the dance. I'm sorry for your loss Trish. But we got to go." Suzy said.

"Suzy, our friend is depressed right now. She needs all the help we can give her." David told Suzy.

"No guys, it's fine…. I'll be okay…." Trish said on the verge of crying.

"You heard her David. Now let's go."

"Are you sure Trish?" David asked.

Trish slowly nodded her head. She didn't say a word.

David and Suzy left the room and heard Trish crying again.

David turned around and faced the door again. Suzy got angry in response to this.

"David, we have to go now!"

David began to curl up his fists.

"She'll be fine."

"Let's go, I didn't go all out for this just to get locked out."

David then snapped in anger. He turned around and told Suzy off. "Shut up! That's our friend in there and you care more about this stupid dance than her!"

"This is the only dance we have David. We won't get another chance at this!" Suzy shouted back.

David then uncurled his fists and let out a sigh. "You know what you also don't get another chance at? Life. I am worried that because of this, Trish might go down that path of no return."

"She won't David. She told us that she would be fine."

"So why aren't we helping Trish out in her moment of weakness?"

"Because this dance is important to us."

David then got even angrier and began to shout. "Us? Us! I only attended this dance because I wanted the three of us to be happy! Look whose missing!"

"I can't believe this. You honestly care about that dance than your own friend!"

"She'll be fine David. Calm down."

David was silent for a moment. He had no words to respond with. " You know what. Go enjoy your dance, I am done with you."

David left the hallway and went back to the changing room. Suzy just walked away to go to the dance.

"Hey David. Why did you come back? I told you I was fine." Trish asked David.

David took a seat next to Trish. "Trish, you are depressed right now because of what happened. I don't know what you could do, so I want to make sure you'll be okay, no matter how long it takes."

Trish weakly smiled. "Thank you David… You know it's funny, we've been friends for years and yet you're always reaching your neck out to make me happy, regardless of whether or not you get hurt."

David smiled in response. "I have gotten hurt a lot haven't I?"

They both began to laugh for a bit before calming down.

Trish then hugged David. "Thanks David, I needed something to cheer me up even if it was at your expense."

David then hugged Trish back. "It's okay. I am just glad to make you happy, which reminds me."

David broke off the hug for a second to reach into his pocket and pull out a Pokeball.

"I found you an Eevee."

Trish became overwhelmed with emotions and hugged David tight. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you so much David. I've looked all over for this Eevee."

David gave her the Pokeball and she put it in her wallet. But when Trish turned back to David, she gazed into his eyes for a bit. She didn't understand this feeling she was having or why.

David became nervous at Trish's gaze and gazed into her eyes as a result.

They stared into each other's eyes for a bit before David leaned in to kiss Trish on the head.

They blushed as a result. They didn't understand this feeling they both had, nor did they understand why it was happening. But for some reason, it felt so good for the two trainers.

_End Flashback_

"That Espeon originally belonged to David and she treats it as a memento to her family member. She is always reminded of that event whenever her Espeon is in pain. That's why it's important to her."

"That would explain it. But why didn't Trish tell us this in the first place?" Dawn asked to Suzy.

"Trish may say a lot of stuff, but that incident is hard for her to talk about. Heck, it's hard for me to talk about because that was the night I lost David, and that was also the night where I decided to change myself for the better."

"I understand. Trish's bond with Espeon is most likely similar to the bond Trish had with her family member. So when it's hurt, Trish feels it." Nando said.

"That's probably it. Odds are Trish's Espeon will be fine, so yeah." Suzy responded.


	15. Round 1 Finale!

Waiting Room

* * *

The TV screen in the waiting room displayed a message. "Nando and Johanna, it is your turn to fight."

"So, it looks like it's time for my match." Nando said to Zoey.

Frank overheard Nando's words. "Very interesting."

Nando walked down the hallway to his match, but Frank got out of his seat and walked over to May and her friends. "That's odd of you Frank. You didn't seem to get up before, so why now?" Zoey asked.

Frank snickered in response. "There's a reason why I chose Chesnaught Zoey."

Zoey had a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Nando was the reason I became both a Coordinator and Pokémon trainer." Frank responded.

Zoey was stunned at Frank's response. She never predicted a guy like Frank would be inspired to compete in both contests and gyms by Nando.

But while this was going on, Dawn was observing the TV screen. "I don't know who to root for, my Mom or my friend?" Dawn said in her mind.

Kenny had an excited look on his face. "This is going to be awesome, go Nando!"

The Black Greninja turned his head to face the TV and saw who was competing next. "Let's hope you do better this time." He said in his mind.

Contest Arena

"It's time for the next match to begin. To my left is Nando from the Sinnoh Region!" Marian shouted to the audience.

Nando was waiting for the match to begin. He was extremely nervous, despite having a look of confidence in his eyes.

"I cannot lose this. I have to beat the Greninja." Nando said in his mind.

**Flashback**

* * *

_It was the semi-finals of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and Nando was one step away from the finals._

"To my right is Sunnyshore City's Black Greninja!" Marian shouted to the audience.

Nando got a glimpse of his opponent and was confused. "What kind of Coordinator would hide behind a mask?" Nando thought to himself.

"Let the match begin!"

"Go, Roserade and Lopunny!" Nando said as he released his Pokemon.

The Black Greninja sighed in response. "Very well, Gardevoir and Gallade it's time to begin."

_When the match began, Nando amazed the audience with Lopunny's swift attacks and Roserade's display of pedals. But The Black Greninja countered them both with his Gardevoir using Magical Leaf on the pedals and Gallade out speeding matter how hard Nando tried to counter his opponent, it wasn't working. The Black Greninja kept countering every plan he had, and his point total was decreasing fast. _

"I can't believe it, no matter how hard my Pokemon try their attacks, this guy is crushing them like paper." Nando said to himself.

_In the stands Zoey, who had lost against The Black Greninja before, was worried about Nando._

"This isn't like him. Something's wrong with Nando. It's like his spirit is being crushed by this guy." Zoey thought.

_Lopunny and Roserade were beaten, exhausted and battered by Gardevoir and Gallade's attacks. They could barely stand up and looked to be in severe pain._

"I grow tired. Gardevoir finish this." The Black Greninja said.

**End Flashback**

* * *

"To my right is Sandgem Town's Johanna!" Marian shouted.

"Let the match begin!"

"Go, Roserade." Nando said as he released his Pokémon onto the field.

"Go Glameow." Johanna said.

"Roserade, use the Sunny Day combination." Nando said.

Roserade began by forming a sun in the stadium, which was around the same size as Roserade. After that, Roserade began firing Sweet Scent from its pedals, which mixed in with the rays of the Sunny Day attack.

"Glameow, use Iron Tail!"

Glameow's tail turned silver and Glameow charged at Nando's Roserade.

"I won't lose. Roserade, use Solar Beam!" Nando said.

Roserade generated a gigantic beam of light from its pedals and fired it at Johanna's Glameow.

Waiting Room

"Come on Nando, you got this." Zoey said with concern.

**Flashback to 5 years ago.**

* * *

_After the Sinnoh Grand Festival concluded, Zoey was about ready to leave. This was a chance for her to win two Trophies', but she blew it when The Black Greninja defeated her._

When Zoey left the room, she let out a deep sigh. "I was so close… I haven't been like this since my match with Dawn all those years ago… But I guess there's always next time, until then I should check up on Nando, I hope he is doing okay."

_Zoey left the arena, and found Nando in an open area of the nearby forest, sitting on a large rock and playing his harp with small Grass Pokémon around him. _

Zoey walked over to Nando and began to talk to him. "Hey Nando… How are you holding up?"

Nando had a depressed look on his face; it was like his spirit was nearly broken. "I just don't understand what happened. My Pokémon were annihilated out there, they stood no chance…"

Zoey was saddened by this response. She knew where Nando was coming from after her match with the same person. "Nando… It's true that your Pokémon were annihilated, and that they stood no chance… But then again, I know you can beat him."

But Nando wasn't feeling any better from what Zoey said. "I don't even know anymore Zoey. How can I compete in battles anymore if my Pokemon could almost die like that? Nurse Joy told me that if I continued the fight, they would have died… I don't know if I can go on after that, I cannot bear the pain of tha…"

Zoey then grabbed Nando's right hand, stopping Nando's speech. She looked at Nando with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Nando… I understand the pains of a Pokemon dying under a trainer's care. I lost one when I was a rookie Coordinator fighting against a Pro, and like you I wanted to give up. But I made a vow to never let a Pokemon die in battle again. Nando… You are a wonderful Coordinator, you have amazed the audience with every contest I saw you compete in. You are the only Coordinator I felt something with during our match all those years ago, it was if we were on the same plain. Please don't give up that gift you have just because of this, I know you can get past this."

Nando smiled in response to Zoey's words. "Zoey, thank you."

They gazed into each other's eyes for a bit before Nando returned to playing his harp.

**End Flashback.**

* * *

Glameow was hit by the attack, knocking her out and giving Nando the win.

"Congratulations Nando." Johanna told Nando.

Nando bowed to Johanna. "Thank you Johanna."

Waiting Room

* * *

Zoey smiled. "Great job Nando."

Frank smirked at the result. "Was there any doubt?"

The Black Greninja saw Nando winning the match and thought to himself. "He's gotten better."

When Nando returned to the waiting room, he noticed Frank viewing the screen.

"This is a first Frank. Why view the screen now?" Nando asked Frank.

"I just felt interested in watching your match, that's all. Congratulations on your match." Frank then gave Nando thumbs up.

"Thank you Frank, I hope to see what you do in the second round." Nando smiled in response.

But before the conversation could continue, the TV screen displayed an announcement from Marian.

"Attention viewers, Grace have withdrawn from the Tournament. Zoey advances to the next round and this concludes the first round! Stay tuned for round 2! Until then, it's time for a break!"

Outside the Slateport Arena

* * *

A man wearing a purple jacket with a black T-shirt underneath and dark purple jeans appeared from the forest near the Arena.

"So it seems like this is the place where Dawn is."

**_END OF ROUND 1_**

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Thank you for reading Round 1 of this Tournament and thanks to those who have written reviews for this series, I really appreciate it. Let me know what you think of the story so far, so that I can improve J

Next up is the reveal of the man at the end of this chapter.

So stay tuned =D


	16. The man revealed: Paul vs David!

**Slateport City**

* * *

It had been 10 minutes since the first round of the competition had ended. Suzy, Trish, and the others had changed back into their regular clothes and took part in a complementary lunch provided by the Contest Association.

Suzy, Trish, Dawn and May decided to eat together and found a good spot under a large tree. "So it appears that the four of us managed to make it to the second round." Trish said.

Suzy decided to have sushi for her lunch, which was one of her favourite foods. "Yep, it feels great doesn't it?"

May and Dawn decided to have rice for their meal as they listened to Suzy and Trish's conversation. May stopped eating for a moment to respond to Suzy's question. "It does feel good. However, just because the four of us made it to Round 2 doesn't mean I will go easy on any of you okay?"

Trish and Suzy nodded their head in response to May's question, but Dawn didn't respond to her question. "No need to worry."

A few meters away, Frank, Nando, and Drew decided to have their lunch at a picnic table that was provided by the Contest Association. When they took their seats, Drew looked around and noticed something was strange. "Where is the Black Greninja? I haven't seen him since the contest."

Frank decided to have Chinese food for his meal and decided to listen to the others while he ate. _Drew's right, where is the Black Greninja?_

After a few minutes, Nando stopped eating his meal and turned his attention to Frank. "There has been something on my mind ever since I saw your match Frank. Why did you decide to become a Coordinator? You appear to be the type that would compete in Gym Battles instead of performing in Contests."

Frank put down his meal and reached into his pockets to pull out two cases. When he handed them to Nando, Nando's question was answered. "Oh I see. You compete in both as well? That's fascinating."

Nando returned the two cases to Frank and put them back into his pockets. "I was 10 when I saw your match against Zoey, and when you fought Ash in the Sinnoh Conference. That inspired me to do both Contests and Gym Battles, and I believe it also helped improve my bond with Chesnaught."

After hearing what Frank said, Nando smiled. "Well that is good to hear. I never expected that someone would want to take up both Contests and Gym Battles because of me, but I am glad to hear that."

An hour later

Once the Coordinators were done with their meals, Trish and her friends reunited with Nando, Drew and Frank. Suzy decided to sit in the shade of a large tree and polish her rifle. May turned her attention to Trish and asked her a question. "How did Suzy get a rifle that can summon Pokémon?"

But before Trish could respond to May's question, the man in a dark purple coat appeared behind him. When Dawn turned around, she smiled. "Hey Paul!"

Paul gave Dawn a hug and broke it off after a few minutes. As he looked into Dawn's eyes, he began to speak. "I wanted to see you compete, so I came down to Hoenn the first chance I got. Congratulations on making to round 2."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks Paul, I am glad you're here."

But before the conversation could continue, a figure came out of the Slateport Contest entrance. It was David, who had his face covered in orange soda. "Hey guys, it's been a while."

After hearing what David said, he turned his attention to David and glared at him. "So, you're the Johto brat I heard about."

David managed to get the soda off of his face and walked over to Paul with an annoyed look on his face. "You must be Paul. I saw you back in the Sinnoh Conference and wow you were pathetic."

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "I am not going to subject myself or Dawn to this meaningless argument. If you want to put your money where your mouth is, let's battle."

David smirked. "Bring it."

With that, everyone decided to walk to an open area for the match. Once they found one, Drew decided to be the referee for the match. "Okay, this shall be a one on one battle. The battle will end when one Pokémon has fainted. Let's begin!"

Paul reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Aggron, I choose you." Paul then released his Pokémon into battle.

David smirked at the sight of Aggron. _Steel/Rock type eh. Well in that case, I got just the Pokémon to do the job. _David reached for his sword and pulled it out of its scabbard. As he raised his sword to the sky, he began to speak. "Bonds beyond time… Lucario, it's time to fight!" With those words, the sword emitted a beam of light that transformed into Lucario.

Paul had a confused look on his face after seeing David's way of summoning his Pokémon. "How were you able to do that?"

David put the sword back into its scabbard before responding to Paul's question. "I created this to summon a Pokemon. I am not that big of a Pokeball fan, and this helps with another thing. But I will get to that later."

Paul sighed in response. "Aggron, use Metal Sound!"

Aggron opened its mouth and released a loud frequency sound wave at Lucario. But both Lucario and David smirked at the sight of the attack. They looked prepared for this. "Lucario, dodge and use Swords Dance!"

Lucario managed to avoid the sound wave and summoned three transparent swords, increasing its Attack Stat. Paul was stunned by this turn of events. _How was this brat able to dodge that sound wave with ease? _

"Lucario, charge at Aggron and use Force Palm!"

Lucario dashed at Paul's Aggron, but Paul didn't seem to be worried. "Aggron, use Metal Sound!"

Aggron began to repeat the same attack once again, but Lucario managed to avoid once again and started using Force Palm on Aggron. Aggron was able to dodge most of the attacks, but he did get hit by a couple of Force Palms, which was super-effective against him. After that attack, Lucario managed to get enough distance away from Aggron to prevent any damage to itself.

Paul was surprised that his attacks on Lucario had failed, but he smirked in response. "All right then. It's time to get serious. Aggron, use Flash Cannon!"

Aggron opened its mouth and fired a gigantic beam of energy at Lucario. "Lucario, dodge it!"

Lucario tried to avoid the attack by jumping into the air, but was ultimately hit by the Flash Cannon. "Now Aggron, use Double Edge!"

As Lucario fell to the ground, Aggron charged at Lucario and managed to hit Lucario directly, taking massive damage. After witnessing Aggron's attack, David became suspicious. "That Aggron has Rock Head doesn't it?"

Paul nodded his head. "Now Aggron, finish this with Metal Claw!"

Aggron's claws turned from gray to a stainless steel like color as Aggron was about ready to finish off Lucario. But before Aggron could finish the attack, Lucario grabbed Aggron's claws and threw him into the air.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!"

But Paul wasn't going to let David land a hit on Aggron. "Aggron, use Flash Cannon!"

Both Pokémon fired their attacks, creating a huge explosion in the process and hurting both Pokémon as a result.

When the dust cleared both Aggron and Lucario were panting from the attacks.

David was worried for his Pokemon, while Paul had the same serious look on his face as he always does. Paul crossed his arms as be asked David a question. "Not bad David. You lasted longer than I expected against Aggron, but there is something that has been bugging me throughout the match so far. I have noticed that your Lucario will sometimes attack without command. You mentioned before that you invented that sword for another reason. What reason is that?"

David sighed and reached into his pocket to pull out a Timer Ball. "This is Lucario's Pokeball. These tools are used to enslave Pokémon to your every command without fail. I am sure that you know the origins of the Pokeball, but I believe in the theory that a Pokémon is stronger if you make a bond with them first. I can sense that you have a bond with your Aggron, but are the bonds genuine or is it the bond given by capturing it in a Pokeball? That's why I created this sword, it will only work with Pokémon that have a strong bond with their trainer first…"

After hearing what David said, Paul uncrossed his arms and sighed. "A bond with a Pokémon is never enough to win a battle, it requires strength and planning. Some Pokémon are too destructive without their leash wrapped around them, which is why the Pokeball was invented. I used to believe that power was the only way to win a battle, but I was proven wrong. Power is important, but it requires more than just that to win, you need a bond with your Pokémon and the determination to see it through till the end…"

Paul then reached into his pocket and pulled out a Mega Ring and attached to his right arm. "But now it's time to end this."

David nodded his head and removed the glove on his right hand to reveal a small Mega Ring on his index finger.

Both of them activated their Mega Rings in unison as their Pokemon began to mega-evolve. Once the evolution finished, both trainers continued with their match.

"Aggron, use Double Edge!"

Aggron charged at Lucario once again, but this time Lucario managed to jump over Mega Aggron and hit him with another Force Palm. But Aggron did not stop his Double-Edge attack and continued charging at Lucario, while Lucario continued to dodge the attacks and laying a few good Force Palms on Aggron.

"I grow tired of this. Aggron, use Flash Cannon!"

Aggron opened his mouth once again as he prepared his attack.

"Lucario, get in close and use Aura Sphere!"

Lucario dashed at Aggron and charged an Aura Sphere attack at Aggron's mouth. When both attacks collided, they were both blown away by the resulting explosion.

When the dust cleared… "Both Pokémon are unable to battle, this match is a draw!"

Paul sighed for a moment before returning Aggron to his Pokeball. "Good job old friend."

David smirked as he pulled his sword out and returned Lucario to it. "Great job Lucario."

They both walked to the center of the area and shook each other's hands. Afterwards, they all went back to the contest arena to start the 2nd round of the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Matches**

Dawn vs Kenny

Frank vs Harley

Drew vs Ursula

Jessalena vs Jasmine

Black Greninja vs Lila

Suzy vs Solidad

May vs Trish

Nando vs Zoey.


	17. Round 2 Begins!: Dawn vs Kenny!

After the match between David and Paul concluded, the two of them proceeded to the stands to watch the second round while the Coordinators got dressed.

**Waiting Room**

* * *

After everyone got their clothes switched out for their Contest Outfits they proceeded to take their seats in anticipation. But before Kenny took his seat, Nando pulled him aside. "Something wrong Nando?"

Nando shook his head and began to whisper to Kenny. "It's nothing. I just wanted to talk to you regarding your match with Dawn."

Kenny had a look of confusion on his face. "Why's that Nando?"

"Look, I know that you still have a crush on Dawn… I just want to let you know that being jealous won't help you when you fight her."

Kenny was silent for a few moments. _How does he know? This is so awkward._ "I understand Nando, but I am 19 and I know that being jealous is a bad thing. I'll be fine."

Kenny proceeded to walk to his seat as Nando let out a sigh. _Let's hope so Kenny. _Nando decided to take his seat next to Zoey waiting for the match to start.

Frank was also waiting for his match, but then Harley walked over. "Hello Frank, I take it you will be my opponent?"

Frank proceeded to roll his eyes in response to Harley's question. "Cut to the chase Cacturne, why did you want to talk to me?"

Harley crossed his arms in annoyance. "I am not a Cacturne!" Harley let out a sigh before continuing. "Anyways, I wanted to talk to you because you have a chance right now to give up and spare yourself the humiliation."

Harley proceeded to snicker, but Frank smirked and responded. "Humilation you say? Bring it on Harley. Maybe you'll be more of a challenge than your girlfriend: Pepto Bismol"

Harley stopped snickering after that and got angry. "You little brat, Solidad will beat your girlfriend like a punching bag." He went back to his seat in anger.

Just then, the Television in the Waiting Room turned on and announced the first two Competitors for Round 2.

Dawn had a nervous look on her face. _I know I can do this. I won't give up._

Kenny got off his bench and walked down the hallway to the Contest Arena. _I have one chance to prove myself against Dawn. I need to make this count._

**Contest Arena**

* * *

In the arena the audience was eagerly waiting for the next round to begin. Just then, the spotlights turned on and revealed the judges and the host: Marian.

"Greetings everyone, and welcome to the 2nd round of the Ultimate Coordinator!"

As the audience roared with applause, Marian continued. "This round shall have eight matches and we have upgraded the arena to prevent the audience from suffering from weather damage. As such, we have installed weather proof glass into the stands. But without any further ado, let's start this round off with a bang!"

The arena was then lit up, revealing the two Coordinators. "To my left is Twinleaf Town's Kenny!"

Kenny had a smile on his face. He looked ready to fight. "I won't go easy on you Deedee."

"To my right is Twinleaf Town's Dawn!"

Dawn also had a smile on her face. "Good. Show me what you got!"

The Television screen then proceeded to show a circular wheel with the numbers 1, 2, and 3 on it. "We managed to fix the wheel this time and also added an additional mode: Triple Battles. Now spin the wheel!"

The wheel began to spin Clockwise for a few moments before eventually landing on. "This match shall be a Single Battle. Let's begin!"

Kenny reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Empoleon let's go!" He then threw the ball into the air and released his Pokémon.

Dawn also grabbed a Pokeball from her pocket and proceeded to throw it. "Flame on Typhlosion!"

When Typhlosion was released onto the field the wheel was replaced with a 5 minute timer, starting the match.

"Typhlosion use Double Team!"

Typhlosion agreed with its trainers command and created clones across the arena. But Kenny just smirked as he lost a few points. _I know this strategy Dawn, this is predictable. _"Empoleon, Mist!"

Empoleon proceeded to open its mouth and released a thick icy Mist, making it hard to see where Empoleon was.

As Dawn's point total began to decrease, she had a look of concern on her face. _I can't believe he still has that move. Now I can't even see where he is. But I have to plan something… _"Typhlosion and Typhlosion's clones use Gyro Ball!"

The Mist began to glow as a result of the Gyro Balls as all the Typhlosion's charged at Empoleon. "Beat that Kenny!"

Kenny smirked in response as the Mist began to dissipate. When it disappeared from the arena, the Typhlosion clones were knocked out with the exception of the real Typhlosion, who managed to avoid taking any damage from Kenny's still-standing Empoleon.

As Dawn's point total took a severe hit, she was confused. "But I don't understand. How did you survive that attack?"

"It's simple Deedee. You may have Double Team, but I have a move that helps Empoleon: Rain Dance. Combine that with Mist and Empoleon could hear them coming a mile away."

Dawn was confused by this turn of events. "So not only does Rain Dance weaken Typhlosion's Fire Type moves, but it also gave Empoleon the chance to hear where they were and counter it…"

Dawn then smiled. "Not bad Kenny, but I have more up my sleeve than just Fire-type attacks. Typhlosion use Dig!"

Typhlosion burrowed into the ground. "Empoleon, keep your eyes out for that Typhlosion."

Just then, Typhlosion came out of the ground below Empoleon and hit Empoleon directly with a Flamethrower, sending Empoleon flying and causing Kenny to lose a lot of points. "Empoleon, Hydro Pump!"

Empoleon managed to stop spinning and fired a Hydro Pump at Typhlosion, landing a direct hit and decreasing Dawn's point total.

When Empoleon landed on its feet, it was showing signs of exhaustion after both the Flamethrower damage at close range and the pressure from the Hydro Pump. But Typhlosion was also showing signs of exhaustion after getting hit by a ton of pressurized water and the impact after the attack hit.

As Dawn looked at the scoreboard, both she and Kenny were tied in points and that was making her worry. "I guess I have no choice then. It's time for Typhlosion to use that new TM I gave it earlier."

Kenny was confused by what Dawn said and turned to face Marian. "Is that allowed?"

Marian responded. "If it's done before a match, then yes it is allowed."

Dawn smirked after hearing that. _Excellent._ "Typhlosion. Finish this off with Fire Blast!"

Despite Typhlosion panting, it was able to open its mouth and launch the Fire Blast at Empoleon.

Kenny looked at the attack and prepared his last attack for Empoleon. _This may cost me, but I have to try this. _ "Empoleon! Drill Peck! Drill Peck through the heavens!"

After hearing what its trainer said, Empoleon fired a Hydro Pump at Typhlosion's Fire Blast and then ran into the attack, combining the Hydro Pump with Drill Peck to create a large Drill of Water, amazing the audience.

When the two attacks collided, it was like hitting a brick wall. Neither attack moved an inch and because of that, the pressure was beginning to build.

As seconds passed, the pressure continued to increase further and further with neither side moving. Until the pressure was too much, creating an explosion, sending both Empoleon and Typhlosion into a wall.

"Time!"

The air vents were turned on immediately and the smoke quickly evaporated. Marian began to speak into her microphone once again. "That was something, and at least the glass prevented the audience from breathing in the smoke. Anyways the winner of the match is a tie."

Dawn and Kenny were shocked at this and turned their heads to notice that both Kenny and Dawn's point totals hit zero.

"We are currently reviewing the footage to see which Pokémon fainted first. So please wait."

After a few minutes passed,Mr. Sukizo walked on stage and gave Marian the winner. "Okay everyone, we have a winner. After reviewing the footage, it determined that despite a one second gap between the two hitting the wall, Empoleon hit the wall first. So the winner is Dawn!"

The audience roared in applause, but as the two Coordinators returned their Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs, Dawn walked over to Kenny. "Sorry Kenny. But you were really close…"

Kenny let out a deep sigh. "I wanted to win this competition, and I blew it. There's nothing I can do about it now except train harder." Kenny then proceeded to smile. "Don't worry about me Deedee, just go and kick some butt in the next round okay?"

Dawn smiled back." I will. Good luck Kenny."

Kenny bowed his head to his opponent and left the arena.

**Waiting Room**

* * *

When Dawn returned to the Waiting Room, her friends were waiting. May was smiling and gave Dawn a high-five. "Congratulations Dawn on advancing."

Dawn smiled. "Thanks May."

Zoey smirked in response. "Congrats Dawn, maybe we'll have that match after all."

"Here's hoping Zoey. I have worked hard these past few years."

Dawn then turned her attention to Frank with a smirk on her face. "How's that for a crybaby Frank!"

Frank let out a smile. "I admit it, you proved me wrong. Good job."

Trish then proceeded to ask Dawn a question. "Congrats Dawn on advancing, but are you going to be okay? You seemed worried about Kenny after beating him."

Dawn turned to face Trish. "I will be fine Trish, but thanks for asking."

Frank proceeded to walk back to his seat. Suzy shrugged her shoulders in response and walked over to Frank. "What's your problem Frank?"

Frank let out a sigh. "It's nothing Suzy. I am acting like this because I am waiting to fight Harley. I do apologize for my attitude, but I am just anxious."

Suzy then ruffled Frank's hair. "It's fine Frankie. Just don't worry about it okay? You'll do great." Suzy then smiled.

"Thanks Suzy. I got to go now; I will be back shortly." Frank kissed Suzy on the head.

"I know you will." Suzy returned the kiss by kissing him on the lips.

Frank and Harley got up and left for their match.


End file.
